Syndrome de la Page Blanche
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Emma et Hook reviennent du passé mais un passager inopiné traverse le portail et débarque à Storybrooke. Un dilemme s'impose : le laisser vivre ou le ramener à la mort ? 3x22.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Le projet de cette fanfiction date du 9 Septembre 2014 (elle est aussi vieille que** _Un personnage inexistant_ **) le plan est fini depuis Octobre 2014 mais certains morceaux sont écrits depuis le 20 Septembre 2014. C'est une fanfiction de fond de tiroir.**

 **La fin de cette fanfiction est déjà écrite.**

 **L'écriture de cette fanfiction est un peu spéciale mais v** **ous ne verrez en quoi qu'à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait suivi à la lettre ce que lui avait dit Hook. Elle n'avait rien changé au passé. Elle avait laissé cette femme croupir dans cette cellule sombre et humide et elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne devait pas changer l'histoire déjà écrite n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant les cris de cette femme qui l'implorait de ne pas l'abandonner à son destin funèbre lui retournait encore l'estomac.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Hook se tenait à ses côtés et le portail temporel s'était refermé. Emma fut surprise de voir une tête brune entrer dans la grange de Zelena.

\- « Regina ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai vu le vortex alors je suis venue. J'ai trouvé votre portable également... Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son bien. Ne pouvant rien faire, je suis restée. »

La brune croisa les bras en affichant une expression suffisante. Emma soupira puis elle fronça les sourcils. Regina la regardait bizarrement à présent. Elle semblait...émue, troublée ? Puis la blonde réalisa qu'elle ne la regardait pas, elle.

« Hook ? » pensa-t-elle plus perdue encore.

Regina courut, passa devant Emma. La blonde se retourna et vit la Mairesse se jeter au cou d'un mystérieux inconnu. Elle pleurait. Il était étrange d'assister à cette scène, si étonnante de la part de Regina. Jamais elle ne laissait ses émotions avoir raison d'elle... sauf peut-être quand il s'agissait d'Henry... Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle prononçait inlassablement un nom comme une une douce prière : « Daniel ».

Emma resta hébétée devant cette scène. Elle n'avait ramené personne. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait comme la situation l'exigeait. Elle n'avait commis aucun faux pas. Mais alors... comment Daniel était-il revenu ?

* * *

« Le cours du temps n'est pas quelque chose de stable, je suppose que les portails ne le sont pas non plus. Ils ont un point d'entrée et un point de sortie... Cependant rien ne contrecarre l'existence d'un troisième point. »

L'antiquaire posa assurément ses mains sur son comptoir, sûr de ses dires.

\- « Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Avec le respect que je vous dois, je suis le Ténébreux et j'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que vous.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Je n'y suis pour rien, alors ?

\- Le vrai responsable c'est ce vortex qui était incontrôlable. Les voyages dans le temps étaient réputés impossibles, aussi leur réalisation demeure sombre et mystérieuse. »

Emma éprouvait au moins le soulagement de ne pas avoir été l'instigatrice de ce bouleversement cependant, elle n'en était pas sereine. Et sur ces derniers mots de l'antiquaire qu'elle quitta le magasin, faisant sinistrement tinter la clochette de la porte.

* * *

Regina marchait avec Robin dans la rue. L'air frais de Storybrooke et son soleil naissant rendaient la conversation plus abordable.

\- « J'ai expliqué la situation à Daniel et, bien que ce ne soit pas facile, je pense que nous...

\- Il serait préférable que je reste à l'écart pour le moment.

\- Non, le contredit Regina. C'est compliqué mais tu n'as pas à t'éloigner.

\- Je pense que c'est le meilleur choix à faire pour le moment. Cela ne sert à rien de te perturber d'avantage. Roland et moi serons toujours là, tu sais où nous trouver. »

Regina comprit alors que si les choses étaient ardues pour elle, elles n'en demeuraient pas plus faciles pour Robin. Elle acquiesça, respectant son choix.

Robin avait jugé opportun de se retirer avec Roland, préférant laisser de l'espace à Regina pour réfléchir et profiter de la présence de son ancien défunt amant. Sa décision était contrite mais néanmoins noble. De plus, il se sentait pas la force d'affronter la présence de Daniel.

* * *

Snow se rendait faire les magasins sur le rue principale. Elle aperçut au loin un homme qu'elle n'aurait espéré reconnaître. Snow resta bouche bée en le voyant. Daniel la croisa et, devant son regard insistant et incrédule, lui sourit timidement avant de passer son chemin. Snow-White ne put lui offrir qu'un rictus crispé. Il était le symbole de ce pour quoi Regina lui avait nourri tant de haine. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de son retour.

Elle l'avait à peine reconnu vêtu de son jean et de son -shirt à manches longues. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Pourtant Daniel était là. Daniel était vivant, arpentant les rues de Storybrooke.

« Finalement Regina aura peut-être sa fin heureuse... » murmura-t-elle doucement pour elle-même.

* * *

Regina était tout à son bonheur. Elle semblait avoir rajeuni et affichait une mine joviale qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Son propre fils ne l'avait vu si heureuse.

Personne ne songeait à l'importance de cet homme sur leurs destins. Rumpelstilskin lui-même n'en mesurait pas l'incidence.

Les jours passèrent. Daniel ne s'évapora pas et Regina lui fit découvrir le monde moderne et les joies de la technologie. Elle avait remarqué qu'il se lavait à la bassine. Aussi, aujourd'hui, elle lui tenta de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la douche.

Daniel avisa la cabine à la vitre transparente d'un œil dubitatif.

\- « Tu rentres nu dans la cabine. Si tu tournes de bouton vers la droite, l'eau sortira d'en haut, si tu le tournes vers la gauche, il sortira de là, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le pommeau de douche.

\- D'accord.

\- Et ce bouton là te permet de réguler la température.

\- C'est vraiment accommodant de ne pas avoir à chercher l'eau au puits et à la chauffer. »

Regina lui raconta des anecdotes de ses premières semaines à Storybrooke, car, à la différence des autres habitants, elle n'avait pas les faux souvenirs de ce monde et le moyen de savoir instantanément comment se servir des nouveaux appareils. Conduire lui avait demandé des efforts colossaux, son réconfort ayant été de manquer de renverser Snow-White. Elle revoyait encore le visage horrifié de son ancienne ennemie, son gobelet de café renversé sur son immonde manteau à motif et son béret de travers.

Le palefrenier ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il n'y accordait pas grande importance pour le moment. La seule personne dont il se souciait était Regina et elle était là, à ses côtés le temps semblait avoir passé mais il retrouvait une femme aussi rayonnante que celle qu'il avait quittée.

* * *

A la demande de Daniel, Regina avait sorti un vieil album photo afin de lui montrer un tour d'horizon de ce qu'avait été sa vie au cours des dernières années. Regina se retrouva donc ainsi entouré de Daniel et d'Henry pour regarder les photographies.

Regina n'avait daigné prendre des photos qu'à partir de la présence d'Henry dans sa vie. Le jeune Mills était présent sur d'innombrables photographies, seul, sa mère figeant sur le papier ses exploits : ses premiers pas, la première fois qu'il fit de la balançoire, la première fois qu'il s'habilla tout seul... Au détour d'une page, Daniel remarqua une photo, un peu bancale, sur laquelle Regina était présente. Il s'y attarda. Henry devait être sur un petit escabeau pour que sa tête dépasse du comptoir de la cuisine. Sa mère était dans son dos, l'avait prise dans ses bras et tous deux posaient devant un gâteau qui aurait fait pâlir les pâtissiers les plus confirmés.

\- « D'où vient ce gâteau ? Il ressemble à celui que faisait porter ta mère pour ton anniversaire.

\- Je l'ai fait avec Henry, se rappela Regina, les yeux plissés sous l'effet de la joie de ce souvenir. Il s'est appliqué à casser les œufs sans mettre de coquille dans la pâte.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ce gâteau ?, s'étonna Daniel. Tu refusais toujours de toucher la préparation, cela te dégoûtait. Tu n'aimais pas la cuisine.

\- Ça prouve que tu la connais peut-être pas aussi bien que ça», se manifesta Henry d'un ton sec.

Regina tempéra les choses, bien qu'elle sut que son fils prenait cette remarque pour une attaque à son encontre. Elle expliqua alors à Daniel que depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait trouvé en la cuisine, un passe-temps salvateur.

Henry semblait jaloux de Daniel. Il avait toléré Robin parce que il n'avait plus ses souvenirs de sa vie à Storybrooke et il n'était pas aussi présent que pouvait l'être le garçon d'écurie. A présent, il devait s'accommoder de la présence de Daniel, ce mythe dont sa mère lui avait parlé en de rares occasions.

* * *

La Shérif de Storybrooke avait de plus en plus de travail. Des disparitions étaient signalées chaque jour et dans tous les cas, il n'y avait aucune piste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela avait un lien avec l'homme qui était venu du passé... Bien qu'elle n'avait encore aucune preuve, elle savait que son instinct ne lui faisait pas défaut. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

Wendy était mystérieusement introuvable au grand dam de ses frères. Peter Pan était mort et rien ne pouvait justifier un éventuel nouvel enlèvement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, dans la foulée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Wendy était prisonnière. Elle avait eu beau s'évertuer à secouer les barreaux de sa cage, elle n'avait pas réussi à en venir à bout. Elle regardait désespérément le ciel, guettant un signe salutaire, un signe de ses frères._

 _Elle était aussi jeune que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle resterait éternellement jeune, éternellement prisonnière. La jeunesse apparente de son bourreau la glaçait d'effroi. Neverland tremblait sous le joug de son incontestable maître et souverain, ignorant encore que ce dernier serait rattrapé un jour par la mort._

 _Wendy ne pouvait compter que sur la compassion de certains enfants perdus qui venaient lui porter à manger et restait parfois échanger quelques mots avec elle._

* * *

Emma était en train de taper un mail à l'intention du _Daily Mirror_ afin que le journal publie le portait d'un disparu. Encore. Elle achevait son mail lorsque quelqu'un arriva au poste. Elle leva les yeux de son écran.

\- « Je ne trouve pas Frederick, annonça Kathryn en larmes. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il est parti à...

\- Calmez-vous, dit Emma. Reprenez votre souffle. »

La respiration de Kathryn se fit moins anarchique. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Emma prit une feuille et un crayon et l'écouta faire sa déposition.

\- « Il se serait pas parti de lui-même ?, demanda la Shérif.

\- Non, s'offusqua Kathryn. Il n'est jamais rentré de son travail. J'ai déjà été à l'hôpital mais il ne l'ont pas trouvé. Il a juste...

\- ...disparu » compléta Emma.

Elle nota scrupuleusement la déclaration de Kathryn mais son esprit se focalisait sur cette même tournure que tout le monde employait. « Disparaître ». Comme s'ils s'évaporaient tous...par magie.

Daniel était vivant. Il était dans un avenir construit par l'Evil Queen. Il était dans un lieu qui n'existerait bientôt plus. L'histoire se réécrivait. Les souvenirs de chacun se modifiaient.

* * *

 _La reine Abigail se retirait souvent dans les jardins. Elle évoquait son amour des fleurs, son désir de grands espaces. Pourtant elle restait souvent dans les jardins, même lorsque l'air se faisait glacial et que les arbres avaient abandonné leur parure de feuilles et de fruits._

 _Elle s'asseyait toujours dans la roseraie. Elle ne se plaignait jamais de l'assise peut confortable, de l'ombrage parfois embêtant qui empêchait le soleil de la réchauffer. Elle le retrouvait toujours pour profiter de sa compagnie, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se cache et qu'il soit dissimulé à sa vue._

 _Le chevalier Frédérique l'attendait toujours au même endroit. Il brandissait encore son épée comme lors de son dernier combat. La Reine Abigail embrassa la joue du chevalier dans un énième au revoir torturé et silencieux. Ses lèvres réchauffèrent temporairement la joue de son défunt amant dont le destin était désormais scellé dans l'or. Elle sécha ses larmes et partie rejoindre son époux, le désormais roi de leurs deux royaumes unifiés : le roi James._

* * *

Regina avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Elle voyait les tentes de dessiner à travers les arbres et un mince filet de fumée s'envoler vers le ciel. Elle vit Robin tenter d'apprendre à Roland à tirer à l'arc. L'arme était faite d'une petit morceau de bois et d'une cordelette. Robin montrait à son fils comment bien aligner sa flèche et apprendre à viser.

Roland tira sa flèche et leva son petit poing en signe de victoire. Sa flèche venait d'atteindre une souche, un peu plus loin. C'était la première fois que sa flèche se plantait dans quelque chose au lieu de tomber piteusement au sol.

\- « Bravo, tu t'améliores !, le félicita Robin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je serais aussi fort que toi !

\- Même plus.

\- Oh, c'est Regina ! », s'écria Roland en la voyant venir vers eux.

Il courut à sa rencontre, enjambant avec habilité les branches mortes et autres racines qui jonchaient son parcours. Il se jeta aux jambes de Regina qui le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Tu m'as vu quand j'ai tiré ?, demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, tu deviens un véritable archer.

\- Un jour, je gagnerais la main de mon amoureuse comme Papa a fait avec Maman. »

Regina lui offrit un faible sourire en réponse. Elle reposa Roland et lissa son manteau.

Robin se racla la gorge.

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- O-Oui. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu prenais la nouvelle.

\- ...Bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Moi non plus, se justifia Regina d'un air coupable. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? »

La question était ardue. Mettre Robin à l'écart n'était qu'une mesure provisoire. Regina savait que cela ne pouvait durer éternellement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sa réponse était vague mais elle avait le mérite d'être sincère.

\- « S'il n'était pas mort, tu ne serais jamais venue vers moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... On ne peut pas savoir, dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Tu as le droit de passer du temps avec lui, tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable » dit Robin dans un triste sourire.

Il ne mentait pas. Par ailleurs, abandonner Regina aux bras d'un autre demeurait quelque chose de douloureux et d'irascible. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas interférer dans ses choix.

Cette dernière le remercia. Ses sentiments étaient embrouillés entre ceux que la mort n'avait jamais vraiment taris et ceux qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

* * *

 _Elle avait sauvé une fille dont le cheval s'était emballé. Le roi Léopold, reconnaissant, lui avait demandé sa main. Elle avait voulu refuser mais sa mère avait parlé pour elle et accepté._

 _Daniel n'était pas là. C'est ce que la jeune Regina se répétait sans cesse. Elle avait longtemps pleuré, ne cessant de penser que sa mère avait tué leur histoire d'amour. Il l'avait abandonné. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais._

 _Cora n'avait jamais rien tenté contre son père. Lui-même ignorait où sa fille aurait fui, il était sauf. Pourtant, sur un autre cours du temps, le vrai danger pour sa vie aurait été sa fille. Au nom d'une malédiction et de son bonheur, il avait dû sacrifier son cœur._

 _Avec le concours de Rumpelstilskin, elle envoya sa mère de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle éloigna sa mère de sa vie, tout comme cette dernière avait éloigné Daniel de la sienne._

 _Cora sombra dans le Pays des Merveilles duquel elle deviendrait la souveraine sanglante et tyrannique._

 _Le Ténébreux plissaient ses yeux jaunes de ravissement : tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu._

 _\- « Je pourrais t'enseigner un moyen d'obtenir tout ce que tu désires ?_

 _\- Lequel ?, demanda Regina en posant une main sur sa coiffeuse._

 _\- La magie. »_

 _La Ténébreux vaqua dans la chambre royale et solitaire._

 _\- « Je ne veux pas devenir mauvaise._

 _\- Oh mais loin de moi cette idée, ricana Rumpelstilskin en tressautant d'exication. N'as-tu pas l'envie d'obtenir enfin satisfaction ?_

 _\- Si, bien sûr, admit la jeune Regina. J'estime simplement ne pas avoir besoin de la magie pour se faire. »_

 _Loin de s'abandonner aux paroles obscures de Rumpelstilskin, Regina préféra emprunter un tout autre chemin. Elle pouvait être libre et elle ne laisserait pas passer cette chance._

 _Regina monta sur Rocinante et partit vers la forêt. Les arbres tendirent leurs branchages afin de la cacher. Elle ne daigna s'arrêter que pour permettre à sa monture de se reposer. Elle caressa l'encolure de son destrier, le félicitant et le remerciant de bien vouloir la porter. Pendant que le cheval buvait l'eau claire de la rivière et Regina décida d'en faire tout autant. Elle s'accroupit et but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Elle entendit les pièces de sa bourse de cuir tinter. On était en train de la lui subtiliser._

 _Alerte, elle se redressa et eut simplement le temps de voir une cape sombre s'enfuir parmi les arbres. Elle se saisit d'une branche au sol et monta habillement sur Rocinante qui rattrapa la silhouette encapuchonnée avec une aisance déconcertante. Regina brandit la branche qu'elle tenait fermement et l'abattit sur le crâne du voleur. Ce dernier s'écrasa, face contre terre._

 _La jeune femme descendit de cheval. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent quelque peu dans le sol meuble. Rocinante continua quelques foulées, emporté par son élan puis revint au pas vers sa maitresse qui, pour le moment, ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Elle leva de nouveau la branche au-dessus de sa tête prête à frapper._

 _La silhouette se redressa. Le voleur tendit son bras dans sa direction. Regina interpréta ce geste comme hostile et abattit de nouveau la branche sur son assaillant dans un bref cri de peur. L'homme ôta sa capuche et porta les mains sur sa tête._

 _\- « Avez-vous perdu la raison ?!_

 _\- Comment osez-vous ?!, hurla Regina à son tour. C'est vous qui m'avez volée !_

 _\- Vous êtes la nouvelle reine, non ? Alors c'est vous la voleuse des pauvres._

 _\- Cela fait de vous le voleur des riches ?, railla Regina._

 _\- Exactement » déclara l'inconnu._

 _Il épousseta sa cape, ôtant ses mains de sa tête et dévoilant ainsi son visage. Ses cheveux étaient un peu longs et les deux coups successifs que lui avaient assénés Regina n'avait pas su parfaire sa coiffure. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que le feuillages des arbres. Son visage était anguleux et on voyait déjà sa barbe naissante. Il ne devait être guère plus âgé qu'elle. Et même si elle lui reconnaissait un visage plaisant, elle était plus touchée par son arrogance._

 _\- « Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez pris, ordonna la brune._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez de l'argent au palais._

 _\- Je cherche à fuir alors donnez-moi ma bourse, cracha-t-elle plus durement._

 _\- Une jeune dame ne devrait pas être si hargneuse, lança-t-il taquin._

 _\- Que voulez-vous ? Que je vous fasse une révérence ? » fit-elle dédaigneuse._

 _Il rit et Regina serra d'autant plus fermement la branche. Il s'approcha d'un pas et lui tendit la main :_

 _\- « Si vous voulez fuir votre palais doré, je veux bien vous accorder l'hospitalité._

 _\- A qui ai-je affaire ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant avec méfiance cette main tendue._

 _\- Robin Hood, my lady._

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Vous m'avez volée. »_

 _Il ravisa sa main tendue et lui tendit finalement la bourse de cuir dont Regina se saisit vivement. Elle n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes._

 _« Le mal est réparé, déclara Robin. Si vous fuyez les riches, alors vous êtes l'ami des pauvres. »_

 _Bien que réticente à cet homme arrogant, elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'une n'était pas mal venue. La brune trouva refuge auprès des joyeux compagnons du voleur des riches. Léopold lança des gardes à sa recherche. Il était inadmissible qu'une femme refuse les avances d'un souverain. Et Regina devint une reine hors-la-loi et l'Evil Queen ne vit jamais le jour._

 _Elle se prit d'affection pour ce sauveur des pauvres. Bien qu'encore sous le coup de la disparition de Daniel, elle se laissa charmer par cet homme qu'elle trouva, avec le temps, charmant. Elle était enfin heureuse, persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'amour, le bonheur, sa liberté._

 _Robin épousa Regina. Il ne rencontra jamais Marianne. Il ne la sauva jamais du shérif de Nothingham. Lady Marianne resta l'épouse malheureuse d'un tyran. Jamais elle n'aura eu la joie de croiser la route de Robin, de l'aimer. Jamais elle n'eut la joie de mettre au monde l'enfant adorable qu'est Roland. Dans cette vie là, elle eut la chance de demeurer en vie et non tuée de la main de l'Evil Queen. Mais une longue vie de souffrance était-elle enviable à une courte vie de bonheur ?_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je posterai le chapitre 3 mercredi mercredi prochain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest : Merci d'avoir lu les deux premiers chapitres. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de "En ton nom", même si j'en doute ! Ce sera à toi de me dire...**

 **Raphi5930 : Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver aussi x) J'espère que la suite te plaira. J'attends tes reviews ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de parler du retour de Daniel. Si Emma avait ignoré de qui il s'agissait, elle aurait pu croire que Snow-White s'en était entichée. Elle en parlait tellement qu'Emma en vint à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux profité de sa pause si elle avait été seule.

\- « C'est un miracle qu'il soit revenu. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire meilleure cadeau à Regina, dit Snow, émue.

\- C'est étonnant, oui, approuva Emma avec réserve. Puis Regina a déjà trouvé Robin alors elle était déjà heureuse avant qu'il revienne, non ? »

Snow regarda sa fille avec surprise. Elle n'avait pas connue Regina dans sa jeunesse, aussi, son innocence était justifiable.

\- « Regina n'était pas avec Daniel, comme elle l'était avec Robin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Emma, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Elle était... rayonnante de bonheur. Elle irradiait les autres, lorsqu'elle était avec Daniel, confia Snow-White avec douceur. Elle en parlait avec foi, avec force. Avec Robin, elle est plus... prosaïque. Elle se laisse moins emportée par l'amour.

\- … C'est normal, dit finalement sa fille après un instant de réflexion. Ce n'est plus une ado. Elle est plus réfléchie. Tu peux lui demander de foncer tête baissée.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es très méfiante.

Je veux juste être sûre de choisir la bonne personne, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tardes tant avec Hook ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait rien confier de sa vie personnelle à sa mère. C'était trop intime.

\- « Je plains Robin, soupira Mary-Margaret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regina va rompre avec lui... Et il devra expliquer la situation à Roland.

\- Hey, Regina a pas encore choisi.

\- Elle ne peut pas dire non à l'amour de sa vie.

\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut dire qui est l'amour de sa vie ou pas. »

Emma était irritée par sa mère. Elle ne devait pas lui encombrer l'esprit. Celui que choisirait Regina ferait office de figure de père aux yeux de leur fils. Elle croisa les bras, songeuse. Il faudrait qu'elle parle plus amplement avec ce Daniel.

* * *

 _Le roi Léopold avait lancé des hommes à la poursuite de Regina. Snow ne comprenait pas le comportement de son père. Elle pensait que Regina avait fui avec son palefrenier et demeurait heureuse, là, quelque part. Pourtant, elle songeait que Regina l'aurait prévenue si jamais elle s'était enfuie de la sorte... Elle ne pouvait pas être partie sans se retourner, sans lui dire au revoir. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Aurait-elle été kidnappée ?_

 _Elle grandit et s'évertua de préserver la bonté que sa mère n'ait eu de cesse de lui inculquer. Cependant, la gentillesse n'est pas toujours récompensée. Le royaume souffrant de la misère, elle fut obligée d'épouser un homme pour le bien de son peuple et non pour la grandeur de son cœur._

 _Regina ne devint jamais l'Evil Queen. Snow ne devint jamais une hors-la-loi. Son chemin resta séparé de celui qui était pourtant son True Love._

 _Elle grandit dans un grand palais où la vide faisait écho au trou béant en son cœur. Parfois, quand la nuit était tombée, elle sortait de ses appartements pour pleurer. Elle ne pouvait endurer ce destin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Son cœur fut noirci par cette réalité affligeante et Snow-White s'éloigna de la pureté que véhiculait son nom._

* * *

Mary-Margaret berçait son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier, confortablement lové, avait saisi l'index que lui tendait sa mère. Snow chantait doucement et balançait sa main avec douceur. Neal était un bébé si adorable. Sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Quel bonheur de l'avoir.

Charming les observait du coin de l'œil par-dessus son journal. Il les trouvait attendrissants, ainsi tous deux. Sa femme décrivit quelques pas légers, suivant la comptine qu'elle continuait de chantonner.

Il se demanda comment ils auraient pu élever Emma, dans d'autres circonstances. Ceci lui inspira une certaine tristesse. Il songea alors que, même si leurs vies avaient été semés d'embûches, leur destin était désormais radieux. Et il ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant.

* * *

 _David était en route vers le palais du roi Midas. Abigail, sa future épouse, était peu avenante et sarcastique._

 _\- « Que ce voyage est long et ennuyeux..., se lamenta-t-elle._

 _\- Nous serons bientôt au château, l'informa David en apercevant le château au loin, par delà la forêt._

 _\- J'espère que nous arriverons avant la tombée de la nuit. Je ne supporterai pas de dormir une fois encore dans ce carrosse rustre et étroit. »_

 _David soupira puis reporta son regard sur le château, leur destination inexorable._

 _Aucun voleur ne perturba leur route. Ceci ne lui rendait pas la tache plus aisée. Il avait toujours espéré que, bien que pauvre en argent, il aurait toujours la possibilité de s'offrir l'amour._

 _Le destin en avait été tout autre._

 _Celui que l'on ne connaîtra jamais sous le nom Charming, finit enchaîné à Abigail dans un palais où son sombre chagrin contrastait avec l'écrin d'or scintillant dans lequel il siégeait._

* * *

Tinkerbell s'était adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine. Regina servait la café dans trois tasses. Le liquide noir laissait un fin filet de fumée s'échapper. Il se rependait un doux parfum dans la cuisine.

\- « Donc tu laisses tomber ton True Love pour un amour de jeunesse ?, résuma Tink avec le tact qu'on lui connaissait.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, s'offensa Regina en lui adressant un regard de reproches.

Ça m'en a pourtant tout l'air...

\- C'est le destin de Daniel qui m'a conduit à devenir l'Evil Queen, chuchota-t-elle comme par peur qu'on l'entende.

\- Donc c'est à cause de sa mort que tu m'as envoyée conter fleurette quand je t'ai révélé l'existence de Robin ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Tink pouvait être agaçante au possible.

\- « Tu vas encore abandonner ton True Love ?, demanda la fée avec aplomb.

\- Daniel est l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort que je l'ai aimé, lui.

\- Et tu dis que Snow-White est fleur bleue...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, s'offusqua Regina.

\- La différence est difficilement visible... »

Tink croisa les bras, interdite. L'idée que Regina puisse encore laisser échapper son True Love en dépit du bon sens la révoltait.

\- « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me parler seulement de Daniel..., suggéra l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Je voulais te demander si cette impression de double vie résultait du climat de Storybrooke ou d'autre chose.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai l'impression que toute cette vie à Neverland n'était qu'un immense brouillard et que je commence à ne plus y voir clair. », confia Tinkerbell, soucieuse.

Devant le regard circonspect de son amie, Tink se sentit obligée de demander ce qu'il y avait d'étrange.

« Je me disais juste que si Blue t'avais déchue du titre de ''bonne fée mièvre'' c'était que tu étais une bien étrange créature. »

Regina rit doucement de sa plaisanterie. Tink s'en vexa, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire Regina. Elles prirent les trois tasses et passèrent au salon dans lequel les attendait Daniel.

* * *

 _Tinkerbell ne croisa pas la jeune reine. Il se trouve que cette dernière vivait à présent dans un recoin de la forêt où elles ne pourraient jamais se rencontrer, là où le bonheur est tel que Regina n'aurait jamais besoin d'avoir à demander où le chercher._

 _Ainsi Tinkerbell ne vola jamais de pixie dust au nom de Regina. Elle ne fut jamais inquiété par Blue pour sa mauvaise conduite._

 _Tinkerbell n'était pas irréprochable mais savait tenir une conduite telle qu'elle ne s'attirait que rarement les foudres de la fée en chef._

 _Elle venait en aide à tous dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle était d'un altruisme et d'une bonté rare et précieuse. On ne trouvait pas de fée plus aimée que celle que l'on nomme Tinkerbell. Elle était d'une franchise et d'une humanité qui la rende sympathique même aux yeux des humains les plus sceptiques._

 _Un brin de vent s'engouffra dans un village. Les carillons raisonnèrent dans un murmure, les clochettes chantèrent. Une étincelle verte accompagnait cette brise. C'est de ce signe qui annonce sa venue qu'elle tient son nom : Tinkerbell._

 _La fée n'avait qu'à se soucier de la pression matriarcale qu'exercait Blue sur l'ensemble de leur peuple. Tinkerbell était aussi loin que l'on pouvait l'être de Neverland._

* * *

Roland soupira. Il traîna des pieds avec tant qu'exagération que son père en vint à se demander s'il ne faisait pas cela pour se faire remarquer.

\- « Ce n'était pas bien l'école ?

\- Si, souffla le petit garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?, demanda son père.

\- Pourquoi Regina est pas avec toi ? Elle vient d'habitude me chercher avec toi le jeudi.

\- Regina est occupée. »

Roland leva la tête vers son père. Il n'était pas convaincue par cette excuse plus que tangible.

« Elle nous aime plus ? »

La question semblait d'autant plus triste et cruelle dans la bouche d'un enfant si jeune.

\- « Non, bien sûr que non, Roland. Elle t'adore. C'est juste que..., réfléchit-il, elle a retrouvé un vieil ami et elle a envie de discuter avec lui.

\- Je voulais manger ses cookies, soupira Roland. Et faire du cheval aussi.

\- Regina reviendra bientôt, soutint Robin pourtant guère convaincu. Et tu pourras demander à cuisiner avec elle. L'apprenti de la meilleure cuisinière et guerrière de Sherwood, tu en as de la chance. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils de sorte à ce que sa crinière de cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombe devant le visage. Robin éclata de rire et porta son fils pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Ce dernier semblait de meilleure humeur. Robin, quant à lui, venait de prendre conscience de ses paroles : « meilleure cuisinière et guerrière de Sherwood ». Il fronça les sourcils. Regina n'avait jamais vécu à Sherwood. Ses allégations étaient fausses. Comment expliquer alors, qu'en son cœur, il prenait pour vrai ce qu'il venait de dire ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Le cheval blanc s'ébroua et ralentit l'allure, passa du galop au trot. La terre étouffait le bruit de ses sabots. Le roi Léopold apparaissait plus âgé, tiraillé par la haine que lui inspirait cette femme qui avait osé défier son pouvoir. Une autre monture vint s'arrêter à quelques mètres. Les sabots s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le sol. L'étalon était immense, majestueux et d'une blancheur presque mystique. La cavalière qui le chevauchait était vêtue d'une longue cape noir. Son visage diaphane venait parfaire l'impression funeste qui se dégageait d'elle. La mort elle-même n'aurait inspiré plus de frayeur._

 _Snow-White tirait les rennes et faisait décrire de larges cercles à son cheval. Elle scrutait les arbres, à la recherche de la silhouette qui s'était évaporée au cœur de la forêt. Elle entendit alors une branche craquer. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, affolés. Les chevaux tournèrent leurs oreilles vers le bruit. Leurs maîtres rivèrent leurs yeux sur la silhouette qui courait à présent à travers les arbres._

 _« Elle est là ! », s'écria Léopold._

 _Ceci signait l'assaut. Tous deux pressèrent leurs étriers contre les flans de leur monture. Les chevaux firent un bon en avant. Leurs foulées étaient toujours plus amples et rapides. Le cheval de Snow-White fut le premier à atteindre à leur proie. La princesse arriva à son niveau, retira un pied de l'étrier et lui décrocha un coup au milieu du dos. La silhouette s'écrasa sur le sol meuble. Le cheval blanc fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant la personne qui se relevait. Léopold arriva derrière elle avant de parfaire leur piège._

 _Elle ôta son manteau de toile. Regina découvrit ses traits. Il s'était écoulé quelques années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la princesse du royaume. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées, Regina allait être mariée sous la contrainte au roi. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait effectivement vue, Regina avait préféré fuir le village dans lequel Snow-White avait décidé de faire une visite de courtoisie._

 _\- « Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues, déclara la princesse._

 _\- Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, rétorqua Regina en soutenant son regard._

 _\- Il est temps que tu répondes de ta trahison. » coupa Léopold en imposant sa suprématie._

 _Regina se tourna vers celui qui était dû être son bourreau. Elle lui décocha un rictus méprisant._

 _\- « Quelle trahison ?_

 _\- L'abandon du trône, scinda Snow-White en descendant de sa monture, épée à la main._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas l'épouser, répondit platement Regina._

 _\- Personne ne peut s'opposer au roi, rappela Léopold._

 _\- J'ai le droit de choisir ma destinée, déclara la fugitive._

 _\- Tu as abandonné le royaume. Tu as abandonné mon père... Tu m'as abandonnée,_ moi _», cracha Snow avec dédain._

 _Regina n'en laissa rien paraître mais ce reproche la surpris. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'absence de sa future belle-mère puisse meurtrir à ce point la princesse pourrie-gâtée qu'était Snow-White._

 _\- « Tu étais si... gentille avec moi, continua la princesse avec hargne. Si gentille... Mais c'était pour mieux fuir et nous abandonner._

 _\- J'ai pensé à ma vie et..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas pensé à la mienne » coupa sèchement Snow._

 _Elle était maintenant à deux mètres de Regina. Cette dernière pouvait apercevoir son reflet dans la lame tranchante et savamment entretenue que tenait la princesse à la main. Elle leva l'épée, prenant un élan pour trancher net la tête de la traîtresse. Regina recula d'un pas._

 _\- « Tu ne vas pas faire ça._

 _\- Si, j'en ai le droit. Ceux qui n'obéissent pas le paye de leur sang._

 _\- Je croyais pourtant que ta mère t'avais inculqué la bonté, lança Regina dans l'espoir de la toucher._

 _\- Elle n'est plus là pour le voir, répondit Snow en resserrant sa poigne autour du pommeau._

 _\- Tu n'es plus la petite fille que j'ai connu._

 _\- J'ai grandi. J'ai changé. »_

 _Snow prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à lui trancher la gorge. Regina retint sa respiration. Un long frisson se fit sentir au niveau de sa nuque. Elle fermait ses poings et dépliait ses doigts avec une désinvolture feinte. Elle tentait de réveiller la magie qu'elle avait utilisée lorsqu'elle avait envoyée sa mère de l'autre côté du miroir. Cependant, rien ne venait. Se pouvait-il que sa magie soit partie ?_

 _« Je vous conseille d'abaisser votre épée. » gronda une voix._

 _Snow tourna les yeux vers cet homme qui osait lui donner un ordre aussi direct. Il avait bandé son arc et la flèche désignait de sa tête, la poitrine de son père. Regina lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas sauve mais la présence de Robin la rassurait._

 _\- « Comment osez-vous menacer le roi ?, rugit Snow-White._

 _\- Comment osez-vous atteindre à la vie de mon épouse ?, répondit Robin sur le même ton._

 _\- Cette insolence vous coûtera la vie._

 _\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir baisser votre épée, demanda le prince des voleurs d'une voix inflexible._

 _\- Si vous tuez mon père, la tête de Regina ne sera plus sur ses épaules longtemps._

 _\- Je n'en dis pas long sur la vie de votre père si elle venait à perdre la vie. »_

 _Son calme n'était qu'apparent. La peur soulevait son cœur. Léopold accorda un regard à celui qui le menaçait et lui jeta :_

 _\- « Je suis sûre qu'il n'est dangereux, Snow. Il est de ces chiens qui aboient sans mordre._

 _\- Il est des chiens qui sont plus féroces que les loups, grogna Robin entre ses dents._

 _\- Il n'osera pas tuer son roi._

 _\- Pour elle, j'oserai tout, soutint le voleur avec force._

 _\- Robin, baisse ton arme » demanda alors Regina._

 _Robin ne l'écouta pas. Regina tenta de les persuader de cesser d'abreuver cette situation bientôt inextricable avant que l'issue ne soit fatale. Cependant, Léopold refusait de se plier à ces exigences. Snow refusait d'abaisser la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur la vie de Regina si Robin ne posait pas son arc à terre. Ce dernier se refusait à toute négociation, tant que Regina serait en danger._

 _Au comble de l'énervement et de la tension, Snow prit un dernier élan. Elle allait tuer Regina. Robin décocha sa flèche. Cette dernière siffla et arrêta sa course dans la poitrine de Léopold qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Son cheval se cabra. Le corps tomba avec lourdeur au sol. La monture, apeuré, s'enfuit au pas de course. Un râle sortit de la bouche du roi, agonisant._

 _Regina saisit cette occasion pour asséner un coup de poing à Snow. Elle se précipita vers le cheval de Snow. Elle monta sur la selle et empoigna les rennes. Robin vint à sa suite, prenant place derrière elle sur le cheval. Elle donna un coup d'étrier. Le cheval hennit et partit au galop à travers la forêt. Snow ramassa son épée et tenta de la jeter sur Regina. L'arme, trop lourde pour cet usage, se planta quelques mètres plus loin dans la terre. Un éclair blanc filait à travers les arbres verts. Léopold agonisait toujours, d'un râle toujours plus faible._

 _« JE TE TUERAI, REGINA ! UN JOUR, JE TE TUERAI ! »_

 _Regina donna un autre coup d'étrier à sa monture, le suppliant d'accélérer encore l'allure pour se dérober aux foudres de Snow._

 _\- « Tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer..., souffla Regina tandis que leur cheval ralentissait l'allure._

 _\- Un simple ''merci'' m'aurait suffit._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te remercier d'avoir tuer quelqu'un en mon nom._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, se défendit Robin, mais elle allait te tuer._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien._

 _\- Ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant tu es vivante. »_

 _Regina se contenta de pincer les lèvres en réponse. Son sauvetage avait un goût amer de sang. Cet assassinat serait loin d'apaiser les tensions qui subsistaient entre Snow-White et elle..._

 _\- « Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, murmura Robin. Nous devons partir._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- J'ai quitté Sherwood pour l'Enchanted Forest, il n'y a aucun problème à fuir encore. Ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble. »_

 _Regina tourna la tête vers lui. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Ils étaient loin de la rage de Snow-White. Le cheval marchait à présent au pas. Regina approcha son visage du sien et y déposa un baiser appuyé ses lèvres. Elle se recula et caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts._

 _\- « Nous pouvons aller au royaume de Midas. C'est un royaume puissant qui ne se laissera pas intimider par la folle colère de Snow._

 _\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. »_

 _Regina hocha la tête, reprit les rennes de leur monture. Ils préviendraient les Joyeux Compagnons de Robin puis disparaîtraient loin du royaume de Snow-White._

* * *

Emma passa la porte du Granny's faisant tinter la clochette. Ruby l'attendait déjà. Elle lui servit la patte d'ours et lui apporta sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Emma chercha une place du regard et finalement décida de s'asseoir à celle de l'inconnu. Ce dernier reposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle. Son air satisfait en disant long.

\- « C'est vous, Daniel ?, demanda inutilement Emma.

\- Et vous, vous êtes la Shérif, dit simplement le jeune homme dans un sourire poli.

\- Storybrooke vous plaît ?

\- C'est... très différent de l'Enchanted Forest. Mais la nourriture y est meilleure je vous l'avoue...

\- Ah ça je peux pas vous contredire, approuva Emma en se remémorant le steak de chimère.

\- Et Regina est ici, donc tout va bien » conclut Daniel.

Emma prit une généreuse bouchée de sa pâtisserie puis but quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud. Daniel semblait pourtant soucieux.

\- « Est-ce que vous savez si la mère de Regina est ici, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Elle est morte » annonça la Shérif.

Ceci rassura quelque peu le palefrenier dont les battements de cœur s'apaisèrent. Il avait craint pour Regina que sa mère ne l'oppresse encore en ce monde.

\- « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Regina est en ce monde ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je vois bien que le temps a passé. Et Regina est... Je pense qu'elle a peur mais je ne sais quoi, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? »

La porte du Granny's s'ouvrit à la volée et Regina entra. Elle balaya la salle du regard et soupira de soulagement en voyant Daniel assit à une table. Elle s'approcha de lui, ne prêtant guère d'attention à Emma.

\- « Daniel, tu es parti...

\- J'ai laissé un mot, se défendit-il. Tu travaillais, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Et j'étais un peu curieux de voir la ville.

\- Tu ne devrais pas... sortir comme ça, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible en se baissant légèrement vers lui. Les gens pourraient... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se redressa et remit en place ses cheveux bruns. Un visage impassible remplaça son visage soucieux et Daniel s'étonna de cette attitude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- « Par ailleurs... _Shérif_ , la désigna-t-elle en insistant délibérément sur son titre, je vous ai appelée et vous n'avez pas daigné répondre.

\- Mon portable est au poste, _Madame le Maire_ , répondit Emma sans s'offusquer.

\- A quoi me servez-vous si vous n'êtes pas fichue de faire votre travail ?

\- Je suis en pause au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Et puis d'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien dit à votre... soupirant.

\- Quoi donc ? » se braqua Regina.

Emma but le contenu de sa tasse qu'elle reposa aussitôt qu'elle eu fini. Elle demanda ensuite à parler en privée avec la brune qui acquiesça. Elles allèrent dans le couloir au fond du Granny's.

\- « Quoi ?, demanda Regina.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit à propos de la malédiction et du reste ?

\- Non, avoua la brune. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Il se pose des questions.

\- Je sais, souffla Regina en regardant Daniel paisiblement assis à sa table.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout lui dire. »

Regina se tourna vers Emma et lui demanda d'étayer son idée car elle demeurait encore obscure à ses yeux. La Shérif s'expliqua :

\- « Vous pouvez lui parler de la malédiction sans lui dire que c'est la vôtre... Ça lui expliquera au moins pourquoi vous avez pris un coup de vieux..., s'amusa Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème...

\- C'est quoi alors, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas lui dire qu'il est mort.

\- Était, corrigea machinalement la blonde.

\- Il ne restera pas longtemps vivant si la population de Storybrooke apprend qu'il est lié à moi, rétorqua Regina.

\- Ils ont pas mis Henry sur un bûcher, lui fit-elle remarquer. Les habitants vous apprécient maintenant, pour l'ensemble d'entre eux.

\- C'est parce qu'il est _votre_ fils également. Sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire... Vous pourriez garder un œil sur Daniel ?

\- Je suis Shérif, pas nounou.

\- C'est votre travail de protéger les habitants, rétorqua Regina d'un ton glacial. Vous êtes la Shérif et la Sauveuse de cette ville. Et si je pouvais le faire moi-même, je ne viendrais pas vous le demander.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Vous ne devriez pas retourner travailler ?, fit remarquer Regina d'un ton dépourvu d'émotions. Votre pause s'éternise, Swan. »

La Shérif sourit, amusée puis posa une question plus sérieuse :

\- « Il a demandé où était Cora.

\- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?, demanda Regina, raide.

\- Qu'elle était morte. Il a eu l'air soulagé.

\- Je vous en remercie, souffla la Mairesse avec sincérité.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas prendre la peine de tout lui expliquer... ?, se risqua Emma.

\- Et prendre le risque qu'il ne m'aime plus ?

\- Donc vous l'avez choisi au détriment de Robin. »

Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux, d'un regard aussi intense qu'impassible. Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle devait être en colère contre elle pour avoir formulé les choses ainsi.

\- « Je n'ai choisi personne.

\- Je veux juste savoir lequel sera le beau-père d'Henry. Je suis sa mère aussi.

\- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'émettre un jugement sur ma vie personnelle, se défendit Regina. Surtout après que vous ayez choisi Hook.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Hook.

\- Les apparences sont visiblement trompeuses des deux côtés, plaça-t-elle habillement.

\- Oui... »

Emma changea de jambe d'appui. Elle croisa les bras.

\- « Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez maintenant. Il n'y a plus personne pour vous forcer à choisir, dit finalement Emma. Vous être libre.

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle distraitement en regardant Daniel. Ma mère n'est plus là. Je suis libre. »

* * *

 _Cora se sentait parfaitement à son aise dans ce royaume étrange. La cruauté qu'elle incarnait était la seule divinité devant lesquels ses sujets s'inclinaient. Ceux qui s'opposaient à elle avaient aussitôt la tête tranchée._

 _Il lui arrivait parfois de jouer au cricket avec nostalgie. Elle frappait le hérisson du bac du flamant rose qui lui servait de crosse et repensait parfois à Regina, seule, perdue dans ce vaste monde, sans elle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de retourner dans l'Enchanted Forest où demeurait sa précieuse progéniture. Elle était condamnée à régner sur ce royaume merveilleux où le thé coule à flot et où les cartes sont des gardes._

 _« J'espère que tu es reine, ma fille. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

 _Alors un étrange chat violacé et rayé traversa le terrain de cricket pour lui voler le hérisson qui lui servait de balle. Ce dernier disparue, sa proie entre ses pattes, ne laissant derrière lui que son large sourire de dents pointues narguer le tyran de ces lieux._

 _« Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! », ordonna Cora._

 _Alors un paquet de cartes accourut à toutes jambes, armées de lances dont l'on pouvait apercevoir les armoiries en forme de cœur. Le Pays des Merveilles était un lieu digne de sa magnificence et de son intellect._

* * *

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants et chassa ce... ''souvenir'' brumeux qui concernait sa mère. Emma remarqua ce geste peu banal de sa part et se demanda si elle souffrait d'un mal de tête. Sa mémoire commençait de plus en plus à lui jouer des tours...


	5. Chapter 5

Regina lui avait dit à regret qu'elle devait le laisser. Elle lui avait cependant laissé son portable afin qu'il puisse joindre la joindre à la marie en cas de problème. La brune avait informé la serveuse qu'elle payerait toutes les consommations de Daniel et que pour cette raison, il ne fallait pas se soucier du moyen de payement. Regina partit, entraînant Emma à sa suite, « changeant quelques mots au sujet des événements de Storybrooke.

Daniel s'approcha de la serveuse et lui posa des questions sur ce monde. Ruby se fit un grand plaisir de lui parler des plaisirs de Storybrooke et du grand bienfait qui se cachait derrière la sombre malédiction qui était à l'origine de cette petite ville.

\- « Une malédiction ?, s'étonna Daniel.

\- Oui, confirma Ruby, se rendant compte que le palefrenier n'en savait rien.

\- Qui l'a lancée ?

\- R-... L-La... L'Evil Queen, se déroba-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que cette personne est encore ici ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en balayant cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main. Regina nous en a... débarrassés.

\- Oh..., fit Daniel, rassuré.

\- Mais cette ville est très sympa. C'est une petite ville qui a son charme. C'est presque paisible. »

Cette dernière remarque lui arracha un sourire. Ruby connaissait l'ironie de son propos : il y avait tant d'événements qui avaient secoué Storybrooke depuis qu'Emma avait levé la malédiction.

Daniel s'enquit du fonctionnement du téléphone, de la caméra, et des jeux vidéos dont Henry lui avait fait mention. Tout était nouveau, excitant et inquiétant à la fois. Il était persuadé de parvenir à maîtriser cette nouvelle technologie. Il devait s'y préparer : il resterait avec Regina jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

* * *

 _La princesse héritière recherchait activement la reine fugitive. Snow-White avait les yeux aveuglés par sa colère d'avoir été si injustement abandonnée, le cœur noirci par la mort de son père. Les gardes retournaient village après village pour la débusquer, ignorant encore qu'elle demeurait à des lieues de là à présent._

 _Aussi Scarlet ne s'étonnait pas de la présence de la garde royale. Elle avait revêtu la cape écarlate qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter autrefois. Ceci lui permettait de garder forme humaine, quand bien même ses émotions la submergeraient. Aujourd'hui, elle ne la portait plus que par nostalgie, ayant une parfaite maîtrise de ses transformations. Quinn posa une main sur son épaule. Scarlet se détourna des soldats du royaume et reporta son regard sur celui qui était à présent son époux. Il était toujours aussi grand et son regard sombre rappelait sans mal celui qu'il avait sous la forme d'un loup. Ses cheveux courts laissaient deviner une chevelure encline aux boucles. Une fine barbe encerclait sa bouche._

 _« Un loup doit rester avec sa meute. »_

 _« Un loup ne doit pas rester avec les humains. »_

 _« Un loup doit rester cacher. »_

 _Autant de préceptes, qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir dans son esprit. La louve hocha la tête, résignée._

 _Scarlet avait retrouvé sa mère, embrassée sa véritable nature et avec elle, cette lourde rançon qu'elle devait payer chaque jour. Elle s'aventurait parfois à la lisière de la forêt, frôlant presque la frontière consciencieusement établie par sa nouvelle famille. Elle cherchait Granny du regard, éprouvant un immense bonheur de pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir quelques instants._

 _Mais ce jour-là, Granny ne vint pas au marché. Ruby ne put la voir. Quinn insista pour qu'ils repartent en sécurité derrière les bras protecteurs des arbres. La louve lança un dernier regard en direction du village, gardant un vain espoir de la voir. Puis elle se détourna et partit à pas silencieux, le sol étouffant ses pas._

 _Granny ne vint pas. Elle ne vint jamais. Scarlett était partie depuis quelques années et la douleur de son absence avait fini par consumer l'espoir de la revoir. Granny s'était assise devant sa cheminée et avait fermé les yeux. Le feu avait crépité longuement dans la nuit puis la dernière bûche s'était consumée, les flammes s'étaient essoufflées. L'âtre avait fini par s'essouffler puis s'endormir pour ne plus à jamais se réveiller. Granny s'était endormie avec lui._

* * *

Daniel regardait le manoir avec admiration. Les plafonds étaient si bas, la décoration si minimaliste qu'elle semblait absente. Regina se tourna vers lui.

\- « Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

\- A vrai dire, je préférerai que tu me dises ce qui se passe. »

Regina croisa les bras et son visage peinait à dissimuler son inquiétude. Le garçon d'écurie s'étonna de ce comportement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- « Combien d'années ont passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, souffla Regina.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?, demanda-t-il encore, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Daniel... »

Son regard laissait miroiter une lueur de tristesse que Daniel reconnut. Cependant une autre question venait d'assaillir son esprit.

\- « Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-il. Le moi de ce temps. Où est-il ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- On m'a dit que j'avais traversé un portail.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Un homme avec une canne.

\- Rumpelstilskin..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors ?, s'enquit-t-il.

\- Daniel, je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- Nous avons été séparés ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, le rassura immédiatement Regina. Rien de tout cela. »

Elle s'approcha de lui afin de prendre sa main dans la sienne. C'était un petit geste qui lui procurait un bonheur si grand qu'elle n'espérait plus approcher.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Tu es là. »

Regina se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'enlacer ses bras autour du cou de Daniel. Elle retrouvait sa chaleur, son odeur, son cœur. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

* * *

Les murs rayés de jaune aux ornements de bois peints d'un vert doux donnaient un aspect étrange à la pièce, du moins selon le goût de Daniel. Il trouvait fascinant cette lampe dont la bougie illuminait la pièce sans jamais trembler. La minutie et le détail des peintures étaient tout à fait saisissant, comme si on avait figé l'image de l'oeil à la toile. Les photographies du bureau d'Archie et l'électricité étaient autant de nouveauté auxquelles il lui faudrait se familiariser.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda le psychiatre.

Daniel tourna son regard vers ce dernier. Il était un peu perdu et tâchait d'assimiler les différentes infirmations que l'on lui avait communiquées. Il restait plutôt calme.

\- « Quel est votre métier, je vous prie ?, redemanda Daniel.

\- J'aide les gens à extérioriser leurs problèmes.

\- C'est un métier bien ardu, commenta-t-il. Connaissez-vous Regina ?

\- Oui, répondit naturellement le psychiatre.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si troublée de me voir ? »

Daniel posait la question sans détour. Regina se montrait évasive, toujours prompt à esquiver ses questions. Il voulait des réponses et ne craignaient pas de les entendre, tout au plus s'agacer de se les voir ainsi refusées.

\- « Elle ne vous avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Il n'y a que Regina qui puisse répondre à cette question. »

Archie se déroba à la question. Il savait que Regina désapprouverait au plus haut point tout écart avec Daniel.

\- « Je n'ai pas de problèmes, murmura Daniel. Je suis surpris de me retrouver ici mais heureux d'être en présence de Regina.

\- Si vous avez des inquiétudes, vous pouvez m'en faire part.

\- La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est de soupçonner que ma présence ici indispose Regina d'une quelconque manière... Mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer quel est ce feu qui brille sans émettre de chaleur ? »

Daniel montra la lampe qui illuminait doucement la pièce. Archie lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et entreprit de lui expliquer le rôle de l'électricité en ce monde.

* * *

Emma jeta un œil à sa liste et énuméra :

« Des cubes, un train, une voiture,... »

Elle tourna la liste afin de pouvoir y lire la dernière chose qui y était écrite :

« ...et un cheval à bascule », finit-elle.

Marco aligna les jouets devant Emma qui se fascinant pour ce sens du détail. Elle prit la voiture et la vit tourner afin de pouvoir l'observer sous tous les angles bien que ce fut un modèle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- « Vous avez fait ma coccinelle, c'est génial.

\- Pour le train, j'ai choisi un train à vapeur, dit Marco en lui montrant le jouet.

\- C'est mieux, c'est plus joli. » approuva Emma.

L'ébéniste emballa les jouets afin de faciliter leurs transports. Emma détailla Pinocchio. Le jeune garçon était assis à une chaise plus loin, indifférent à Emma. La chaise semblait trop grande pour lui et le plan de travail trop haut. Il prit un marteau et frappa à plusieurs reprises pour enfoncer le clou.

Il tapa avec force, répétant son assaut sur le pauvre clou qui finit par céder et se cacher dans le bois.

* * *

 _Le criquet chanta dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Ne suscitant pas un regard de sa part, il sauta finalement d'un bond léger et atterri avec grâce sur la table. Jiminy rajusta son haut de forme sur sa tête et observa le jeune garçon. Il faisait tourner le marteau entre ses doigts. Il était devenu d'une incroyable insolence, loin de l'innocence de son jeune âge. Il avait causé mille et un tracas à son père qui continuait de travailler avec ardeur afin de subvenir aux besoins de son fils._

 _Pinocchio frappa à plusieurs reprises sur un clou, absorbé par sa tâche futile qui avait pour seule vocation de le détourner quelques instants de son oisiveté._

 _\- « Un enfant se doit d'aller à l'école, chanta Jiminy._

 _\- Je ne veux pas étudier._

 _\- C'est ce que tous les enfants font._

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants. »_

 _Il donna un énième coup dans un clou qui se tordit en une mine triste._

 _\- « Tu devrais au moins apprendre un métier, continua le criquet plein de bonnes intentions._

 _\- Je veux seulement manger, dormir et jouer, rétorqua ce dernier._

 _\- Ton père sera triste de te voir ainsi. »_

 _Pinocchio se leva. Ses jambes commençaient à redevenir raide comme de simples morceaux de bois. Il avait croisé peu de temps auparavant un renard et un chat fielleux qui avait su vanter les avantages d'une vie de malfrat. Le cœur du garçon se muait inexorablement un morceau de bois racorni et sombre, dépourvu de sentiments. Les enfants sont cruels et sans cœur._

 _« Fais comme tu voudras, clama Jiminy avec colère. Tu a la tête dure comme le bois ! »._

 _Puis le criquet sauta et sauta, s'éloignant vers la fenêtre. Pinocchio empoigna le manche du marteau et le lança dans la direction du criquet. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire peur, simplement souhaité exprimer sa colère. Mais le marteau s'envola et eut la chance infortune de frapper le pauvre insecte de plein fouet. Jiminy laissa échapper un cri étouffer qui sonna aux oreilles comme un dernier chant funèbre. Il était raide mort, coupable d'avoir voulu détourner un enfant du mauvais chemin._

 **Notes :**

 **Je posterai la suite le dimanche 16 avril.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma reçut plusieurs coups de fils. Plusieurs la pressaient de retourner au poste de police et de s'occuper des disparitions, et un lui demandait de se rendre devant le Rabbit Hole parce qu'une bagarre était en train de dégénérer. La Shérif traversa la ville. Elle ne jugea pas opportun d'allumer les gyrophares puisque les rues étaient désertes. Elle laissa sa voiture de fonction à cheval sur la chaussée et coupa la moteur. Elle sortit du véhicule et remonta à la source des injures qu'elle entendait un peu plus loin. Elle apposa une main sur le pistolet qu'elle avait à sa ceinture. Derrière le bar, quatre hommes se battaient, du moins trois, la quatrième semblait essayer de se défendre et de fuir. Emma fut surprise de reconnaître l'un d'eux.

« August ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Pourtant, Pinocchio fit la sourde oreille. Il attrapa son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup dans la mâchoire, qui craqua sous le choc. L'homme, plus petit qu'August, roula sur le sol. Il avait des cheveux fins, hérissés sur son crâne, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un chat de gouttière. Le deuxième était affublé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume miteux. Ce dernier, était occupé à faire pleuvoir les coups sur le quatrième homme, le plus âgé des quatre. Il se délesta de sa proie puis frappa August par derrière qui riposta à l'aveugle, manquant sa cible.

Emma se concentra. Elle ne devait pas manquer sa cible. Elle tendit ses bras devant elle, usant d'une arme dont elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude, ni l'aisance. Les trois bagarreurs furent plaqué au sol, comme si la gravité avait soudain été accentuée. Le plus âgé était sonné il demeurait au sol, l'air hagard et néanmoins soulagé.

La Shérif s'approcha d'August et s'accroupit près de ce dernier, dont la face épousait la surface du bitume.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est pas moi qui ai commencé... », marmonna August.

Alors, son nez s'allongea, trahissant ses mots. La chat de gouttière et le costume miteux se rirent de lui, lui promettant de le transformer en bon feu de cheminée.

\- « On t'appelle pas Pinocchio pour rien, à ce que je vois, soupira Emma en le menottant.

\- J'ai rien fait ! », tenta-t-il de se débattre.

Mais la magie d'Emma et les menottes le maintenaient avec force dans sa reddition. Elle menotta les deux autres hommes et appela son père afin qu'il vienne l'aider à les embarquer. Elle s'approcha du quatrième homme. Il était plus âgé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au début. Ses cheveux gris avaient délaissé le haut de son crâne, entièrement chauve à présent. Il avait l'air emprunt de bonté. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'il essuie sa lèvre fendue.

\- « Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, je crains que cette rixe n'aie pu m'être fatale sans votre aide, lui confia-t-il en tapotant sa blessure.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je suis le Prince Henry.

\- Henry ?, tilta la Shérif.

\- Oui, je suis le benjamin du roi Xavier. »

Emma lui demanda plus d'informations. Il n'avait pas d'identité à Strorybrooke, ne possédait que les souvenirs de sa vie dans la forêt enchantée. Le viel homme l'arrêta dans son interrogatoire et lui demanda :

\- « Est-ce que vous connaissez Regina ?

\- Regina Mills ?, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, juste Regina, corrigea le prince Henry.

\- Pourquoi vous la cherchez ?, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Parce que c'est ma fille. »

La Shérif écarquilla les yeux, pour le moins surprise par cette réponse. Elle sortit immédiatement son téléphone de sa poche et appela Regina.

 _« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appeler à un heure pareille, Shérif Swan. »_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du ton de sa voix à mi-chemin entre l'envie de paraître inflexible et l'envie de dormir.

\- « Je pense que ça va vous intéresser.

 _\- Dites toujours._

\- Je suis avec votre père.

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_ , l'interrogea Regina soudainement parfaitement réveillée.

\- Je suis derrière le Rabbit Hole, avec votre père, Henry. »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Regina apparut alors que s'évanouissait son nuage violacé. Elle apparut, vêtue d'un peignoir qui cachait visiblement un pyjama. A en juger par l'apparence hirsute de ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, Emma en conclut qu'elle devait être déjà couchée lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée.

\- « Papa, s'écria-t-elle, émue aux larmes.

\- Regina, la salua son père.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

Elle effaça la distance qui les séparait encore de grandes enjambées précipitées. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec force, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore.

\- « Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, rit-il. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés il y a fort longtemps. Pourquoi tant d'émoi ?

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle en voyant sa lèvre fendue et le sang séché témoigner de l'agression.

\- Il a été pris dans la bagarre de ces trois types, l'éclaira la Shérif en désignant August et les deux autres. »

Le visage de Regina se fit dur et froid un cours instant. Cette froideur soudaine étonna son père qui marqua un temps de recul. Une autre voiture de police se gara grossièrement à côté de celle du Shérif. David en sortit, Emma lui expliqua brièvement la situation puis elle l'aida à monter les trois inculpés dans la voiture.

« Vas-y, par devant, je te rejoindrai au poste plus tard. »

David acquiesça et après avoir salué Regina et son père, la voiture de police repartit à travers les rues de Storybrooke.

Regina s'avança vers Emma, elle lui prit le bras, émue, bien qu'elle tenta de ne rien en paraître.

\- « Merci d'avoir sauvé mon père.

\- Oh, j'ai fait qu'arrêter la bagarre, c'est tout.

\- Quand bien même. Je vous en remercie, sincèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? », demanda Emma du bout des lèvres.

Regina déglutit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père, pour s'assure de sa présence et qu'il soit assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle dévoilerait à Emma.

« J-Je l'ai tué... pour lancer le Sort Noir. »

Devant le regard stupéfait et le silence de son interlocutrice, Regina poursuivit :

\- « De ce fait, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est arrivé ici...

\- Il est là, c'est le plus important, non ?

\- Mais s'il disparaît...

\- Daniel est toujours là, lui dit remarquer Emma.

\- Oui, souffla Regina.

\- Vous devriez le remmener chez vous, je pense que la nuit a été éprouvante pour lui. »

Regina acquiesça. Emma remarqua alors ce que cette dernière n'avait pas lâché de son bras et le caressa dans un geste machinal de son pouce. Regina observa pensivement son père quelques instants puis se détacha d'Emma. C'est alors qu'Henry Senior crut apercevoir une once de tristesse sur le visage de cette femme blonde qui l'avait aidé. Mais peut-être avait-il rêvé ? La fatigue lui jouait sans doute des tours...

Regina enroula son bras autour de celui de son père. Elle regarda la Shérif Swan et lui dit :

« Merci, E-... »

Elle se reprit alors : « Merci... Miss Swan. » Puis ils disparurent, enveloppés dans une fumée violacée qui les amena au manoir sur Mifflin Street. Regina était tellement heureuse de le retrouver. La culpabilité la rongeait, plus vive que lors de ces années passées mais le bonheur la saisissait, envahissant ses veines : elle n'avait pas tué son père.

* * *

 _Le prince Henry vivait paisiblement. Il était sur les terres du royaume voisin et ce fait, ne craignait pas les foudres que la Reine Snow-White lui aurait réservées. Sa demeure était humble, jugé étroite par les nobles de son temps mais cela aurait été un véritable palace pour nos contemporains. Il traitait ses domestiques avec humanité bien qu'il se sentit seul._

 _Alors qu'il lissait dans son salon, un pigeon voyageur roucoula à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et délivra l'oiseau du message qui ornait sa patte. Il le déplia, lut son contenu. Il mémorisa le rendez-vous puis fit apprêter son cheval. Il fit chevauché jusqu'à un endroit reculé de la forêt du royaume voisin. Il reconnut la fumée des cheminées, l'agencement des modestes maisons de paille._

 _A peine eut-il posé un pied à terre que sa fille arriva pour la saluer. Robin arriva à son tour et serra la main du père de sa bien-aimée._

 _\- « Comment vas-tu ?, s'enquit-t-elle._

 _\- Fort bien. La maison est moins animée depuis que je vis seul, même si les domestiques sont d'agréable compagnie. Je suis inquiet de te savoir ici. C'est un danger de tous les instants._

 _\- Mais ici, nous pouvons aider les gens, fit valoir sommes soudés. Je peux me défendre toute seule et Robin est là pour m'apporter son soutien._

 _\- Je veille sur elle, assura le voleur._

 _\- Je vous fais confiance, confia Henry. Mais je serais plus apaisé de te savoir loin du royaume de cette femme. »_

 _Regina acquiesça mais son père savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Il reprit, d'un ton plus léger._

 _\- « Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui m'inquiète bien plus, confia-t-il._

 _\- Quoi donc ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _\- Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants._

 _\- Papa..., souffla Regina exaspéré par cette confidence quoique rassurée._

 _\- Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si j'avais la chance d'être grand-père. »_

* * *

Daniel dormait toujours à l'étage, dans un songe à des lieues de ce qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée. Henry s'était réveillé et, en descendant au salon, il ne se serait jamais attendu à rencontrer son grand-père. Avant même que son fils ait pu lui poser la moindre question, Regina prit les devants.

« Hier, ta mère m'a appelée. Elle a trouvé mon père, résuma-t-elle succinctement. Je te présente Henry Senior, son grand-père. »

Henry Senior avait porté une grande attention aux paroles de sa fille. La conclusion fit briller ses yeux d'une joie immense : il était grand-père.

« Papa, je te présente, Henry, mon fils. »

Henry Senior s'approcha de son petit-fils et le salua. Il l'observa minutieusement.

\- « Je suis fier d'être ton grand-père, confia le père de Regina.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de... vous rencontrer.

\- J'espère avoir le temps de faire plus amplement ta connaissance, Henry. J'espère rattraper toutes ces années perdues. »

A ces mots, le visage de Regina se marqua de tristesse. Elle prétexta préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. La grand-père laissa son petit-fils dans le salon et rejoignit sa fille. Cette dernière s'affairait déjà. Henry Senior se rendit compte à quel point sa fille avait grandi, c'était à présent une femme, une mère. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas son arrivée dans ce monde, ni pourquoi sa fille différait quelque peu de l'image qu'il avait d'elle.

\- « Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ce monde ?, demanda Henry Senior.

\- Il y a eu... une malédiction... lancée par l'Evil Queen. Nous sommes arrivés ici, c'est tout ce que nous savons. » mentit-elle.

Elle tint le même discours à son père que celui qu'Emma avait tenu à Daniel. Son père n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait mieux que personne en ce monde. Regina lui dissimulait quelque chose et il était déterminé à obtenir des réponses plus détaillées. Il avait bien décelé une once de tristesse dans son regard.

« C'est moi qui aie lancé cette malédiction. Je suis... du moins j'étais, l'Evil Queen. J'ai lancé le Sort Noir pour me venger de Snow-White, pour me venger de la mort de Daniel... Et pour ce faire, je t'ai tué. »

Henry Senior resta stoïque, droit face à cette nouvelle assommante.

\- « Daniel est mort ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il dort à l'étage. Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont, l'histoire change, ainsi que mes choix, c'est pourquoi tu es là », précisa-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

Le père de Regina posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

\- « Je ferais toujours tout pour ton bonheur. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait... ou pour ce que tu aurais pu faire.

\- Papa... A l'époque, j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir mon bonheur était de me venger... Les choses ont changé à présent. Je ne sais plus. »

Regina essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Henry Senior la prit dans ses bras, rassurant, protecteur.

Appuyé contre le mur, à côté de l'embrasure de la cuisine, Daniel avait tout entendu. Il accusa cette révélation, le cœur battant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit le fils de Regina dans la salon. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître...

* * *

Whale déplaça son stéthoscope sur le torse nu de Daniel. Il connaissait assez bien le jeune homme pour l'avoir ramené une fois du monde des morts. Whale lui signala qu'il avait fini son examen. Le garçon d'écurie rajusta sa chemise et ferma les boutons avec une certaine application. Même les vêtements étaient différents dans ce monde.

Regina lâcha Daniel du regard pour toiser Whale d'un regard ferme, attendant son diagnostic.

\- « Il n'a rien, déclara Whale de but en blanc. Il n'a pas de problèmes cardiaques à premières vues, il a de bons réflexes, a réussi les tests primaires... Et les analyses de sang sont normales.

\- Il ne peut pas développer une quelconque maladie ?

\- Pas plus que vous et moi.

\- Merci. »

Regina avait lancé ce dernier mot quelque peu sèchement pour congédier le médecin. Whale ne s'en offusqua pas il la connaissait assez pour connaître ses ritournelles. Il fit un signe de tête à Daniel en guise d'au revoir et quitta la pièce.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, dit Daniel. J'ai toujours été en excellente santé.

\- Je voulais en être sûre, c'est tout...

\- A présent, c'est le cas, sourit-il. Partons vite. »

Il avait ri, plaisantant. Pour Regina pourtant, cette phrase et cette main qu'il lui tendait lui rappelait un souvenir qui n'existerait bientôt plus dans son esprit. Elle soupira et lui accorda un sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de quitter l'hôpital aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

* * *

 _Le jeune scientifique en quête de gloire était rongé par le remord. Il avait tenté de mettre en œuvre sa nouvelle expérience. Cependant, ceci avait échoué et le corps de son frère demeurait étendu, froid et inerte. Son père avait hurlé et l'avait injurié violemment pour avoir osé commettre un tel outrage sur le corps du fils qu'il avait tant chéri._

 _Whale regarda une dernière fois le visage dont les yeux demeureraient clos à jamais. Il rabattit ensuite le drap blanc pour le dissimuler à sa vue. Il croyait fermement au potentiel de sa procédure mais blâmait son matériel de lui faire défaut._

 _« Je suis désolé, Gerhardt. Les cœurs ne sont pas assez forts pour te permettre de revenir. »_

 _Dehors, la foudre gronda et frappa et les nuages voilèrent le ciel de leurs couleurs grisées par la tristesse. La pluie tomba avec violence, les gouttes réitérant sans cesse leurs petits assauts contre les toitures qui se dressaient sur leurs chemins._

 _Il n'oserait jamais se dresser contre son père. Il sombrait doucement dans la sombre culpabilité, sa tristesse et son remord ne trouvait qu'un peu de réconfort en sauvant les soldats blessés à la guerre. Rumpelstilskin ne viendra jamais changer son destin. Whale abandonna ses recherches, ne trouvant personne d'assez fou pour le financer._

 _Gerhardt ne revint jamais du royaume des morts. Le fils prodigue ne tua jamais son père. Aussi Whale dut éprouver la tristesse de son rêve irréalisable et subir toute sa vie les remarques culpabilisantes de son géniteur à son égard. Il avait tué son fils prodige et rien ne pourrait réparer ce crime, rien._

* * *

Henry passa le premier la porte du Granny's et alla retrouver ses grands-parents et Emma à une table. Le jeune oncle Neal dormait paisiblement dans une poussette, tout près d'eux. Regina passa la porte et se rendit au comptoir où elle passa commande. Elle rejoignit Henry et salua poliment la famille Charming réunie au grand complet.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard et son ton poli se mua en une colère froide. Elle arracha le journal des mains d'Emma.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- C'était mon journal avant que vous ne me l'arrachiez, commenta Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet article ? »

Le ton était dur, froid. Regina plaqua le journal contre la table, évitant habillement les assiettes garnies de mets ruisselants de sucre. Elle pointait du doigt le gros titre.

\- « Je pensais que c'était vous qui aviez commandé cet article auprès de votre sous-fifre, plaisanta Emma.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je demandé cela ?, attaqua Regina.

\- Vous vous énervez comme si c'était de ma faute, se plaignit-elle. Vous avez qu'à engueuler Sidney. »

Emma regretta bien vite ses mots. Regina se pinça les lèvres en une expression qui ne laissait plus deviner sa colère. Elle s'empara du journal qui se froissa entre ses mains et partit d'un pas furibond. Emma la regarda s'éloigner et claquer la porte du Granny's derrière elle. Puis elle eut une certaine conscience professionnelle et se leva à son tour pour partir à sa suite non prendre quelques secondes pour emmener un dernier donut qui pourrait lui insuffler le courage.

* * *

Emma courut pour la rattraper. Regina traversait la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture.

\- « Hey !, l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Vous comptez me baver dessus, Miss Swan ou est-ce votre sens du devoir qui vous rattrape ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait encore ?, s'énerva Emma.

\- Vous ne faites pas votre travail. »

Regina se retourna. Elle déplia le journal dont les pages restaient crispées et froissées en un accordéon de papier. Elle le brandit sous le nez d'Emma comme si l'avoir plus près de ses yeux rendrait la preuve plus évidente. La Shérif lut le gros titre auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors :

 _« L'amant de l'Evil Queen refait surface »_

Emma repoussa le journal.

\- « Le terme de ''Evil Queen'' est pas nécessaire, ok, admit-t-elle. Je comprends. Mais Daniel ne l'a peut-être pas vu.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça...

\- Quoi ?

\- Si l'article suggère qu'il est mort... ce serait une torture pour lui.

\- Oui, réalisa alors la Shérif. Mais vous ne deviez pas aller étriper Sidney.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?, la défia Regina.

\- Et bien... Votre poing fermé, vos yeux... et votre magie, compléta Emma. Même si c'est un salopard, c'est pas une raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, Shérif ?

\- Je viens avec vous. On va lui passer un savon et faire retirer les journaux. Il est encore tôt. »

Regina acquiesça, reconnaissante que la Shérif veuille bien s'acquitter de on travail. Emma roula des yeux et prit place côté passager dans le véhicule de la Mairesse.

* * *

Le journaliste avait un visage qui demeurait impassible. Il avait appris avec le temps à camoufler habillement ses émotions. Il pivota sur ses talons et vit face aux deux femmes.

« Comment as-tu osé?! » gronda Regina.

Elle jeta le journal sur la table qui claqua en même temps que sa voix menaçante. Sidney jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au gros titre, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question.

\- « Espèce de sale petit..., s'emporta Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet article ? » demanda Emma plus calmement.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Regina pour l'inciter au calme. Elle était dans son droit, il n'y avait aucune raison de hausser le ton.

\- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de divulguer la vie des gens sans aucune raison, évoqua Emma.

\- J'ai pourtant souvenir que Madame le Maire n'était pas étrangère à cette pratique, se justifia Sidney.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui. Si tu as un différent, c'est avec moi, lui rappela Madame le maire.

\- J'informe simplement le citoyens de notre petite ville qui est réellement cet homme » se défendit-il derrière un faux argument plein de noblesse.

Emma s'approcha de Sidney. Elle garda une distance raisonnable tout en s'assurant d'être assez proche de lui pour le mettre à l'aise et susciter son appréhension.

« Vous allez retirer les journaux, ordonna la Shérif. Il s'agit d'un viol de la vie privée, de l'atteinte du droit à l'image et si je fouille un peu je pourrais sans doute trouver d'autres chefs d'accusation. »

Sidney essaya de feindre un sourire poli qui n'eut que l'apparence d'une grimace contrite. Il regarda Regina et énonça ses mots avec mépris de sa voix grave et résonnante :

« Si c'est ce que désire _ma reine_. »

Contre toute attente, le coup de poing qui percuté sa joue venait d'Emma. Regina cacha difficilement la surprise. Emma secoua sa main douloureusement qui avait laissé sur le journaliste, une marque rouge et cuisante. La Shérif prit Regina par le bras et la guida loin de Sidney.

« Quel salopard, il est complètement taré. » maugréa Emma, le regard noir.

Regina n'aurait jamais cru autant haïr ces quelques mots dont l'avait affublé le journaliste. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour avoir envie de briser son ancien miroir avec tant de hargne. Elle aurait tant aimé le détruire.

* * *

 _Le bon roi Léopold était tout dévoué à sa noble quête qu'était de retrouver sa seconde épouse. Sa fille avait rejoint sa cause, elle aussi blessée d'être ainsi bafoué par une femme issue d'une classe inférieure. Il ne se promenait plus aux abords de son palais. Ses pas ne foulaient plus les rives de cette mer calme qui l'entourait. Il ne vit jamais cet objet curieux luire à la lumière du soleil._

 _Les vagues se jetèrent encore et encore sur la rive, traînant peu à peu la lampe dans ses bras. La mer, à force d'acharnement, arriva à ses fins et la lampe magique fut engloutie par les flots. L'objet coula dans les tréfonds des profondeurs. Elle fut couverte par la vase, dissimulée aux yeux de tous. Le Génie fut condamnée à cette double peine qu'être assujetti du désir de son possesseur et oublié de tous, pour l'éternité._

* * *

Emma attacha sa ceinture et Regina démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur la route.

« Vous allez faire quoi, par rapport à Robin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Regina resta impassible et tourna sèchement le volant afin de la voiture emprunte la route adjacente. Elle changea machinalement de vitesse.

\- « Je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à vous rendre, marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

\- Vous ne vous gênez pas pour vous mêler de ma relation avec Killian, je peux bien vous poser une question sur vous et..., chercha Emma, le copain de la forêt.

\- Le copain de la forêt ? Sérieusement ? » demanda Regina en se tournant brièvement vers elle.

Emma cacha assez habillement un fin sourire fier et victorieux. Regina se mit sur le bord de la route, le flan de la voiture s'alignant le long du le trottoir.

\- « Pourquoi devrais-je vous parler de ma vie ?, demanda Regina sans détour.

\- C'est pas un truc évident ce qui vous arrive, vous devez avoir envie d'en parler, non ? Puis vous êtes la mère d'Henry donc vous faites partie de ma famille d'une certaine manière aussi.

\- Et si vous vous trompiez royalement ?

\- Je crois que c'est pas le cas. », avança Emma.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Regina coupa le moteur. Le soudain silence dans l'habitacle était pesant.

\- « Daniel était... _est,_ se reprit-elle, l'amour de ma vie. Avant Henry, c'était la seule personne qui ait pu me montrer ce qu'était le bonheur.

\- Et Robin ?

\- Il m'a rappelée que l'on pouvait m'aimer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui ? » osa demander Emma.

Elle ôta sa ceinture et se tourna vers Regina afin de pouvoir regarder son visage. La Shérif avait eu affaire à plusieurs facettes de la Mairesse mais elle ne connaissait pas celle-ci.

« Vous pouvez me le dire, reprit Emma. Je ne vais pas aller écrire un article dessus. »

Cette réplique arracha un faible sourire de la part de l'intéressée.

\- « Je l'aime, confia Regina. Mais en retrouvant Daniel...

\- Vous vous êtes dit que c'était vraiment pas comparable » termina Emma.

Regina acquiesça et continua :

\- « J'ai peur que Daniel ne soit amené à disparaître de nouveau. Personne n'a voyagé dans le temps jusqu'alors.

\- Moi, si, se targua Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes de ce temps et vous êtes allée dans le passé. Daniel a voyagé du passé jusqu'au présent.

\- Justement..., fit la Shérif en passant une main sur sa nuque. Il y a plusieurs disparitions depuis que Daniel est arrivé...

\- Et ?, se raidit Regina.

\- Il a peut-être changé le cours de l'histoire » supposa-t-elle avec précaution.

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement, préparant une réplique cinglante. En même temps, elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui révéler Emma. Si la présence de Daniel changeait leur présent, si les conséquences étaient déplaisantes alors il faudrait le renvoyer...

\- « Non, cingla-t-elle. Daniel n'en est pas la cause.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', _Miss Swan_. Votre présence dans le passé a tout aussi bien put changer les choses. Vous ne pouvez pas incriminer Daniel sans preuve.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Je vous préviens, je...

\- Je souhaite réellement que ce ne soit pas lui, la cause de tout ce merdier. Je veux sincèrement qu'il puisse rester. Je veux juste vous aider. »

La Shérif lui offrit un faible sourire et sortit du véhicule. Elle devrait retourner au poste de police et continuer d'imprimer les avis de recherches.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **L'histoire de Pinocchio ici suit celle de** _Pinocchio_ **de Carlo Collodi, qui est l'auteur original. Dans cette histoire, Pinocchio tue effectivement Jiminy avec un marteau, qu'il lance par excès de colère. Le pantin de bois finit pendu. Carlo Collodi a été critiqué pour cette fin assez sombre la morale étant que les enfants désobéissants à leurs parents sont punis. Il a par ensuite fait ressusciter le pantin et a introduit le personnage de la Fée Bleue.**

 **Je posterai le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m'excuse pour la mise en ligne tardive de ce chapitre, même si, techniquement, nous sommes toujours dimanche.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daniel était tourmenté par ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Regina. Il était donc mort... à cause de la princesse Snow-White et Regina avait mené une vendetta en son nom cette ville en était le fruit. Sa vision de Storybrooke était toute autre à présent. Il contemplait la ville avec un désarroi nouveau.

De l'autre côté de la rue, la Shérif buvait son café dans son gobelet. Elle le regardait marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose devait le préoccuper. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture ne viendrait entraver son chemin, bien qu'elle n'y accorda pas vraiment attention puis traversa la rue principale.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Emma.

\- Tout va bien, assura la palefrenier dans un faible sourire.

\- Votre comportement m'assure du contraire. »

Une lueur presque imperceptible le trahit dans ses yeux. Emma en était certaine. Daniel se racla la gorge, peu sûr de pouvoir se confier.

\- « J'ai dû m'habituer à Stroybrooke moi aussi. Vous pouvez tout me dire. Je suis peut-être passée par là.

\- Et bien... Storybrooke a été créé par une malédiction, celle de l'Evil Queen, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la Shérif.

\- Regina est l'Evil Queen. »

C'était là une affirmation et non une question, comme Emma fut tentée de le croire au premier abord. Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir désormais, elle préférait jouer cartes sur table.

\- « Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

\- De Regina elle-même. »

Cette confidence étonna Emma. Jamais elle n'aurais cru Regina prête à une confidence aussi susceptible de lui faire perdre grâce aux yeux de l'amour de sa vie.

\- « Je l'ai entendue. Elle parlait avec son père. Elle l'a tuée pour lancer le Sort Noir.

\- Oui...

\- Qui m'a tué ? Comment suis-je mort ?

\- Et bien..., fit Emma en cherchant un échappatoire.

\- Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez. »

Emma changea de jambe d'appui et regarda ailleurs, comme si elle pouvait disparaître. Daniel insista, chercha à rétablir le contact visuel. Elle soupira, s'avouant vaincue.

\- « Je pense que ce serait mieux si Regina vous le disait elle-même.

\- Vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'elle ne me révélera jamais pareille information.

\- Vous êtes... _étiez_ , se reprit-elle précipitamment, mort... assassiné par Cora. Elle vous a arraché le cœur et l'a réduit en poussières sous ses yeux.

\- C'est horrible..., articula le palefrenier blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est abominable. Regina ne s'en ai jamais remise.

\- ''Jamais'' ? , releva-t-il.

\- C'est ce que ma mère dit. Quand on vous mentionne devant elle, il y a toujours de la tristesse sur son visage. »

Ils marchèrent un peu côte à côte. Un silence s'installa, nécessaire. Le visage d'Emma se fit soucieux, quelque chose la tracassait.

\- « Vous n'en voulez pas à Regina ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- De vous avoir caché la vérité », précisa Emma.

Daniel garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- « Non... Si elle l'a fait, je suis persuadé que c'était pour mon bien. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. A quel point, a-t-elle été malfaisante... ?, souffla-t-il dans oser la regarder.

\- Et bien... Elle a causé beaucoup de tord, c'est vrai, admit-elle dans une grimace navrée.

\- A quel point ?, insista-t-il.

\- … Au point où elle cherche à racheter ses fautes. »

Le palefrenier acquiesça, réalisent qu'Emma ne lui dévoilerait rien de plus.

\- « Je suis navré qu'elle ait pu faire souffrir en mon nom.

\- Elle a surtout énormément souffert elle-même, lui confia la Sauveuse.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle a souffert de votre mort, de sa solitude... Puis, avec Henry, ça n'a pas été facile quand je suis arrivée. Entre nous, ça a été compliqué. »

Une voiture noire s'arrêta à leur hauteur. La fenêtre se baissa, révélant l'identité du conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? », demanda Regina.

Ils réalisèrent alors qu'au gré de leur conversation, ils n'avaient plus prêté attention à leur direction et leurs pas les avaient amenés près de Mifflin Street.

\- « Nous discutions simplement, répondit Daniel.

\- Vous alliez au poste ?, demanda la Shérif.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, nous devions nous voir, au sujet des disparitions, lui rappela Emma.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, Swan. Mais l'hôpital m'a appelée pour m'avertir que cela voulait me voir.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Je ne sais rien, si ce n'est que c'est urgent. Je vous rejoint dès que je peux, lui dit Regina. Au revoir, Daniel. »

Le garçon d'écurie lui adressa un signe de la main tendit que la mercedes se dirigeait vers l'hôpital de Strorybrooke.

\- « Qui est Zelena ?

\- La sœur de Regina, répondit Emma.

\- Regina a une sœur ?, s'étonna-t-il. Depuis quand ?

\- C'est sa grande sœur. Et ce n'est pas la plus sympathique des deux. »

C'était là un doux euphémisme pour décrire l'effroyable Wiched Witch.

* * *

Regina descendit l'escalier, rejoignant les entrailles nébuleuses de l'hôpital. Ici, de longs couloirs étroits déservaient des cellules aux portes épaisses munies d'une fente horizontale protégée par une plaque de métal coulissante. L'infirmière l'attendait derrière son comptoir. Elle se leva sans un mot en reconnaissant la Mairesse et la guida jusqu'à la patiente avec laquelle elle désirait s'entretenir.

La porte grinça sinistrement et s'ouvrit. Regina pénétra dans la pièce exiguë. Zelena, qui était assise sur son lit, en bondit comme frappée par la foudre. Regina se tendit comme un arc en la voyant se diriger vers elle. Elle raidit son bras, prête à user de sa magie. Quand soudain, Zelena la prit dans ses bras. La Wicked Witch se dégagea de sa sœur, l'observa avec attention, visiblement bouleversée.

\- « Oh Regina, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée malheur.

\- Sérieusement, Zelena ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?, lui rétorqua Regina avec froideur.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Zelena la regardait, déconcertée.

« Ton petit jeu ne te mènera à rien. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu as essayé de m'anéantir et maintenant tu essayes de jouer la grande sœur dévouée ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Regina rit légèrement, d'un rire dans joie. Zelena se recula encore, ne la reconnaissant plus.

\- « Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'anéantir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Tu es ma sœur. Tu as oublié ? »

Regina chercha dans son esprit le souvenir auquel Zelena faisait allusion. Et contre toute attente, elle trouva un souvenir, récent et pourtant poussiéreux, qui attestait de la véracité des dires de Zelena. La Wicked Witch ne mentait. La Wicked Witch n'était plus. Il n'y avait que Zelena.

* * *

 _Rumpelstilskin avait trouvé la fille aînée de Cora. Cette dernière avait hérité de sa crinière rousse, de sa détermination. Le Ténébreux l'espérait impitoyable, avide de pouvoir. Il l'avait flattée sur ses aptitudes. Cette élève lui inspirait plus d'espoir que Regina._

 _« Je peux te montrer comment utiliser la magie. Tu auras tout ce que tu désires. Tu seras plus forte sur bien des points, plus forte que ta misérable sœur ne l'a jamais été. »_

 _Zelena s'enquit naturellement de l'existence de cette sœur._

 _\- « Oui, tu as une sœur,_ Dearie _, siffla le Ténébreux. Cora t'a abandonnée, toi et elle l'a élevée, elle, cette enfant désobéissante, décevante... La roue va tourner à présent. Tu peux prouver ta valeur. Tu peux surpasser ta sœur, l'écraser, montrer au monde entier qui tu es vraiment._

 _\- Et qui suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Tu es Zelena, la plus puissante sorcière que les mondes aient jamais connue... »_

 _La jeune femme fut surprise par cette réponse. Cependant, elle ne remit pas un seul instant en cause la parole du Ténébreux à ce sujet. Elle demanda à voir cette sœur dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Rumpelstilskin s'exécuta. Sur la surface de l'onde du grand bassin central du palais du Magicien d'Oz, il fit apparaître Regina. Zelena se pencha._

 _Regina était dans un petit et modeste village. Elle conversait avec des gens. Elle souriait, riait. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'un homme, s'assit à ses côtés, un carquois dans son dos, un arc à la main._

 _« Cette idiote a fui le pouvoir. Elle ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'une pouilleuse... Mais toi, tu seras bien plus, tu... »_

 _Zelena ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Regina... Quelle ironie de voir cette ''reine'' vagabonder avec les petites gens. Pour Zelena qui avait grandi dans un milieu empreint de pauvreté, elle voyait en Regina une personne qui avait eu une vie similaire à la sienne._

 _Le Ténébreux disposa. Dans son esprit machiavélique, il espérait laisser sa proie mariner dans ses vils sentiments. Il reviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête à le suivre sur le chemin de pouvoir._

 _Zelena pourtant, n'en fit jamais rien. Elle convoqua les autres sorcières. Elle prirent place autour de la place circulaire, tenant compte des positions cardinales. Zelena prit sa place à l'Ouest. Elle caressa la tête de son singe volant, feu le légendaire magicien d'Oz. La sorcière de l'Ouest leur révéla l'existence de Regina et son souhait de la retrouver. La sorcière du Nord, Glinda, incita celle de l'Ouest et du Sud à user de leur magie pour la localiser. La table centrale se transforma en carte des mondes. Et entourée des quatre points cardinaux, l'Enchanted Forest se révéla aux yeux de Zelena._

 _La Sorcière de l'Ouest ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se chaussa des ces souliers d'argent qu'elle avait confectionnés par le passé. Elle s'agenouilla près du singe dont ses ailes étaient repliées de tristesse._

 _« Je dois te laisser. J'espère que tu trouveras une autre bonne sorcière pour s'occuper de toi. »_

 _Elle lui caressa la tête quelques instants puis se redressa. Elle claqua trois fois les chaussures l'une contre l'autre et souhaita se rendre dans l'Enchanted Forest._

 _Clac_

 _clac_

 _clac_

 _Oz disparut. Une autre monde fleurit autour d'elle, une forêt inconnue dont elle l'avait jamais foulée le sol. Elle erra au milieu des arbres, une heure durant. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et avisa les quelques maisonnettes qui constituaient ce modeste village._

 _« C'est donc ceci... Sherwood... », chuchota Zelena._

 _Soudain, quelqu'un l'agrippa par l'épaule et lui fit faire volte-face. On l'accula contre le tronc et la pointe acérée d'un poignard lui chatouilla la gorge._

 _« Je ne savais pas que Snow-White avait des femmes parmi ses soldats. Tu as le mérite de nous avoir trouvés bravo. »_

 _Zelena reconnut sans mal cette brune pour avoir vu son reflet sur l'onde. Regina la toisait d'un regard froid, prête à l'annihiler sur jamais elle représentait une menace. Zelena déglutit. Elle sentit la lame froide mesurer sa respiration. Regina ne la lachait pas du regard. Elle était prête à défendre les siens. Zelena inspira. Sous le regard éberlué de Regina, son poignard se transforma en gerbes de fleurs. Regina recula._

 _\- « Je ne suis pas un soldat de Snow-White, je suis..., commença Zelena._

 _\- Regina ! Attention ! », hurla une voix parmi les arbres._

 _Un homme surgit. Il bandait son arc. La pointe de sa flèche visait la tête de la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Robin s'approcha, ne baissant pas sa garde. Il se plaça entre sa femme et l'indésirable. Regina posa une main sur son épaule, lui intimant de ne pas laisser partir sa flèche._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Regina._

 _Elle semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose mais elle voulait en être certaine._

 _« Je suis ta sœur, répéta Zelena. Je suis la fille de Cora. Je ne suis venue pour te rencontrer. »_

 _Regina contourna son mari pour approcher celle qui était, à n'en point douter, sa sœur de sang. Zelena lui conta brièvement son histoire. Regina ne remit pas en doute une seule fois sa parole en doute._

 _Et dans ce grand livre où est relaté le passé, le présent et le futur, les mots s'effacèrent. Le destin tient à peu de choses finalement..._

 _Et Dorothy Gale ? Oh, elle ne croisa jamais le chemin de la Sorcière de L'Ouest._

* * *

Le garçon d'écurie approchait sa main d'un des innombrables objets inconnus qui peuplaient ce magasin de curiosités.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. »

Daniel se redressa et fit face à l'antiquaire qui était posté derrière son comptoir. Le client s'approcha et demanda :

\- « N'auriez-vous pas une bague ?

\- J'ai une multitude de choses ici, déclara Gold platement. Voici. »

Rumpelstilskin sortit un coffret dissimulé derrière son comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et Daniel parcourut du regard la quantité impressionnante de joaillerie plus étincelantes les unes que les autres.

\- « Je cherche un anneau... plus modeste, sourit Daniel. Il n'est pas dans un métal précieux, il est dépourvu de pierre. Je l'ai offert à ma fiancée et elle l'a perdu. Je pensais qu'il serait peut-être ici...

\- Je crains ne pas avoir ce que vous chercher. »

Le ton de Gold était ferme. Il offrit néanmoins un sourire poli au garçon d'écurie. Belle fit son apparition, tenant contre elle des objets curieux. Elle les déposa dans un coin de la boutique et s'épousseta brièvement. Elle se plaça à côté de son époux.

\- « Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Monsieur m'a déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas ce que je cherchais, répondit Daniel dans un sourire poli.

\- Je suis Belle, se présenta le bibliothécaire. Et vous êtes... ?

\- Daniel, le fiancé de Regina. Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez... »

Rumpelstilskin posa sa main sur celle de Belle. Cette dernière se surprit de ce contact qu'elle percevait comme une demande silencieuse. Elle poursuivit :

« Je la connais, un peu, nuança-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Daniel répondit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Le Ténébreux attendit qu'il ait quitté la boutique pour répondre à Belle.

\- « Le fiancé de Regina ?, s'étonna-t-elle. Depuis quand a-t-elle un fiancé ?

\- Depuis qu'elle est en âge de s'émouvoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu lui en dises trop. Cet homme peut tout anéantir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tout ce que nous connaissons. »

* * *

 _Le Ténébreux avait entre les mains cette effroyable malédiction qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver son fils. Cependant, il ne pouvait mettre la main sur un cœur suffisamment inconscient, avide ou brisé qui pourrait la lancer._

 _La rage le submergea une fois encore et il fit voler en éclats le moindre objet qui passait à sa portée. Il les brisait, les émiettaient pour ne laisser que la sciure de leurs brisures. Ces cris martelaient sa douleur comme ses coups sur les objets._

 _La servante resta derrière la porte, attendant que la crise se finisse. Belle poussa la porte. Elle lâcha le plateau en prenant conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir sombre avait un crochet planté dans la poitrine de Rumpelstilskin. Le poison se répandait dans ses veines, rendant les battements de son cœur plus lents, plus douloureux. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Le Ténébreux lui fit signe de fuir._

 _Belle se rua vers un placard. Elle se saisit d'un long bâton qui se trouvait appuyé contre un mur et décrivit un arc de cercle comme elle avait vu Rumpelstislkin cent fois le faire. Elle empoigna le pommeau de la dague qui se trouvait en sécurité à l'intérieur. Elle fit volte face et menaça l'homme._

 _Ce dernier ôta son crochet de la poitrine de Rumpelsilskin et défia la servante du regard. Ses yeux serti de noir ne faisaient que rendre son regard plus intense et plus bleu._

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

 _\- Je ne fais que me venger de ce crocodile... Allons, Love, tu ne comptes pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?, se moqua-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur. Donne-moi cette dague, tu vas finir par te couper. »_

 _Rumpelstilskin agonisait à présent. Ses traits se faisaient de plus en plus humains. Belle était pétrifiée par la peur. Puis le Capitaine Hook tenta de l'approcher et elle se débattit et tenta de lui porter un coup mais en vain. Le pirate bloqua le bras de sa victime dans son dos et attira la servante contre lui. Belle fut dégoûté de cette proximité écœurante qu'elle n'avait souhaité._

 _« Belle, non... », souffla Rumpelsilskin dans un dernier soupir._

 _La servante n'écouta pas son maitre. Belle glissa sa main dans le dos de Hook, sa main moite se crispant autour de la dague. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et frappa de toutes ses forces. Le pirate la lâcha instantanément. Elle le regarda s'effondrer à genoux devant elle avant de se laisser choir dans l'imposante bâtisse du Ténébreux. Elle reprit conscience et se précipita vers Rumpelstislkin. Elle écarta les cheveux de son visage et effleurait une dernière fois sa peau pour en sentir la chaleur._

 _Rumpelstilskin avait été tué par Hook. Le pirate venait d'être rappelé par Belle. Le pouvoir de la dague quittait le cœur de Rumple pour s'épanouir dans celui de Belle. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister aux derniers instants de ce père qui ne retrouverait jamais son fils, de cet homme dont elle ne profiterait plus jamais de la présence. Ses yeux bleus pleuraient et les larmes atterrissaient en une multitude de caresses humides sur son visage sans vie. Ses prunelles viraient vers des teintes plus jaune et verdâtre. Son corps se couvraient d'un peau plus rugueuse et son cœur battait d'une noirceur nouvelle._

 _La servante s'était battue pour sauver son maître mais c'est une femme qui avait perdu son amant._

… _..._

Elle pencha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Emma appuya son baiser et Hook ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire. Elle se recula et passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa son bras autour de celui de Hook et partirent. La nuit était fraîche et elle se rapprocha de lui pour quérir un peu de chaleur. Ils marchaient dans la lumière des réverbères.

\- « Où tu m'emmènes ?, demanda Emma.

\- Dans un restaurant.

\- Oui mais lequel ?

\- Un italien parce que tu en as parlé il y a deux jours... »

Killian sourit et lui tint la porte du restaurant. Emma sourit à son tour en découvrant la devanture colorée. Killian s'approcha de l'accueil et Emma observa le cadre du restaurant. Elle en appréciait la décoration cosy et les meubles en bois rustique. Tout était paré de vert ou de rouge.

Ils discutèrent et le nom de « Daniel » fut mentionné à plusieurs reprises. Si Emma avait d'abord essentiellement abordé le cas des disparitions soudaines, elle s'attardait sur le garçon d'écurie.

\- « Regina dit que c'était un homme sans histoire... Pourtant c'est depuis qu'il est revenu que ça a commencé.

\- C'est peut-être le vortex, supposa Hook.

\- J'espère simplement que ça n'a rien à voir avec Daniel..., souffla Emma en se cachant derrière son menu.

\- Pourquoi, _Love_ ?

\- Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sépare de lui, encore. Elle a l'air d'être plus heureuse qu'avec Robin... et plus flippée aussi. »

Killian lui prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui exprimer clairement sa sincérité :

« Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi alors je peux imaginer la joie et le soulagement de la reine. »

Il caressa doucement le dos de sa main et continua :

« Maintenant, si nous pouvions aborder des sujets plus heureux... »

Emma lui sourit, quelque peu amusée puis leva la main pour appeler le serveur. Elle ne pourrait profiter pleinement de sa soirée que lorsque le contenu de son assiette aurait ravi ses papilles.

* * *

Daniel avait la tête baissée et semblait se passionner pour quelque chose sur son pantalon. Regina ne pouvait pas clairement identifier de la nature de ce détail car son attention était accaparée par les plats qui mijotaient doucement sur la gazinière. Elle baissa l'intensité des plaques et les casseroles s'assoupirent, faisant moins de bruit. Elle se retourna. Daniel avait les mains dans les poches de son jean et affichait un sourire amusé.

« Que trouves-tu de si divertissant ? », demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Daniel s'agrandit encore :

\- « Ces pantalons ont des choses étranges où on peut mettre les mains. C'est fort bien pensé.

\- Ce sont des poches, lui souffla Regina dans un sourire. Ce monde a ses atouts, je te l'accorde.

\- Et c'est ici que tu te trouves. » murmura Daniel.

Il glissa ses doigts le long du bras de Regina pour prendre sa main.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un amant.

\- Daniel, je...

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- C'est du passé, maintenant, précisa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Je souhaiterais simplement entendre parler de lui... si tu le désires. »

Regina se recula.

\- « Il s'appelle... Robin Hood. Je n'étais pas avec lui depuis longtemps... Et il était gentil, un peu buté...

\- Tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort, releva Daniel.

\- N-Non... Il ne l'est pas. C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vraiment revu depuis...

\- ...mon retour, compléta Daniel.

\- C'était mon choix, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on m'a imposée. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. »

Elle caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts et inclina la tête pour sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis elle se ravisa, se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus celle que Daniel connaissait alors. Le garçon d'écurie s'étonna de ce soudain recul.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je suis simplement devenue trop vieille pour toi, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de ton âme. Je t'aimerai encore dans dix ou vingt ans.

\- Daniel, je ne suis pas... je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue.

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi une chance de connaître cette Regina qui porte des chaussures à talons et des pantalons. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire reconnaissant et amusé. Daniel était si bon qu'elle sentait son âme d'autant plus noire à ses côtés. Elle vit une question se surprendre à ses lèvres et elle l'invita naturellement à la lui poser.

\- « De qui est Henry ?

\- D'Emma. De la Shérif blonde à la veste rouge. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette réponse. Regina devina l'idée saugrenue et improbable qui était en train de se façonner dans l'esprit de son amour de jeunesse. Elle croisa les bras et lui expliqua brièvement :

\- « C'est le fils d'Emma et d'un... homme qu'elle a connu dans sa jeunesse. Il n'a pas mon sang. Je l'ai adopté alors qu'il avait quelques semaines.

\- Il a ton cœur, c'est le plus important. » conclut Daniel.

Cette réponse n'était pas pour la rassurer, même si elle savait que, dans sa bouche, cela ne pouvait être qu'un beau compliment.

* * *

Emma était en train de se disputer avec sa mère au sujet de Daniel. Ceci n'était pas vraiment une dispute, par ailleurs, elles n'étaient simplement pas d'accord sur son sujet. David entra dans l'appartement, rayonnant. Une vieille dame l'accompagnait, les cheveux gris et ondulés. Ses yeux souriaient, créant encore d'autres rides au coin.

« Où est Emma ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

L'intéressée se redressa. Elle se tourna vers cette femme, prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Une revenante, encore ? Peut-être mais cette dernière ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

« Emma, murmura David avec émotion, je te présente Ruth, ta grand-mère. »

Emma Swan croisa le regard humide de cette dame dont les yeux n'étaient pas sans lui lui rappeler ceux de son père.

* * *

 _Le roi James fit arrêter son carrosse dans un champ. Il somma à ses gardes de l'attendre là et de le laisser. Le roi monta doucement la colline. Il arriva sur le pallier de la petite maisonnette. Il était richement vêtu, tout orné d'or de et pierreries. Il incarnait la richesse de son beau-père, le roi Midas. Il étincelait au soleil. Il toqua à la porte et attendit. Ruth passa l'embrasure. Elle était si heureuse et pourtant si triste de revoir son fils._

 _David fit tomber le masque du roi James. Et le jeune berger enlaça sa mère. Il lui rendait visite dès que l'occasion se présentait, sitôt que le besoin se faisait sentir._

 _« Es-tu heureux, David ?_

 _Oui, mère, je le suis. »_

 _Encore une fois, il mentait. Il avait si longtemps et si souvent menti à cette question qu'il avait fini par y croire lui même. En son cœur, David avait le cœur fané. Ruth en avait conscience et ceci la meurtrissait un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant Ruth vécut longtemps. Elle mourut de sa belle mort, dans son sommeil, lorsque son temps fut venu._

* * *

Henry jouait avec Daniel. Ils s'étaient installés sur un des ordinateurs désespérément inactif du poste de police. Il lui avait péniblement expliqué le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur et comment déplacer les pions à l'écran. Le garçon d'écurie avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à ces jeux virtuels. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emma qui était plongée dans ses dossiers.

« Est-ce que tu connais ton père ? », demanda Daniel.

Henry fit glisser la souris, cliqua, faisant échec et mat, signant ainsi son énième victoire écrasante.

\- « Oui. Je l'ai connu un peu et ...il est mort récemment.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- T'y es pour rien... Est-ce que tu aimes ma mère ?, demanda Henry pour changer de sujet.

\- Je l'ai toujours aimée, confia Daniel.

\- Même si elle a changé... ? »

Daniel ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Regina était Regina. Elle était plus vieille que dans son dernier souvenir, un peu plus brut de pomme mais elle n'en était pas moins elle-même.

Tout à coup, Ruby entra en trombe dans le poste de police et chuchota à la Shérif quelque chose qui laissait paraître son visage soucieux bien qu'Henry et Daniel eussent été trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- « Emma, les morts reviennent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Gus est revenu.

\- Qui c'est ça ?

\- Un ami qui était dépanneur. On l'a retrouvé ce matin et il se souvient que de la moitié de sa vie... et parfois il raconte des choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Et Ashley a dit à Granny ce matin qu'elle avait retrouvé sa Marraine alors que Gold l'avait tuée...

\- J'arrive. »

Emma enfila sa veste rouge et commença à partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle oubliait quelque chose.

\- « Je reviens, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit simplement Daniel.

\- A t'aleur » lança Henry en accompagnant son geste d'un signe de la main.

Dès que sa mère eut quitté le bureau, il se tourna vers Daniel :

« Tu vas rester ici un petit bout de temps... On pourrait aller aux écuries ? La dernière fois c'était pas super mais là ça devrait aller. »

Et pour cause, la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu, il avait eu le plaisir de croiser un Daniel ressuscité par Frankenstein.

Henry se leva et partit devant. Daniel le suivit, demeurant encore une fois quelque peu ? quand aux événements auxquels le fils de Regina faisait allusion.

* * *

Regina était assise à son bureau. Elle était occupée à gérer les dossiers des habitants qui avaient quelques peu traînés sur son bureau en vu des derniers événements. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur un permis de construire afin d'évaluer si les normes étaient respectées quand quelqu'un poussa précipitamment la porte.

Regina se leva et contourna son bureau, pensant que quelque chose de grave ne s'était produit. Devançant sa question, Robin lui annonça avec entrain :

\- « Nous fêtons nos noces de cristal ! Joyeux anniversaire de mariage !

\- Quoi ? »

Robin passa une main dans le dos de Regina, l'autre derrière ses genoux puis la prit dans ses bras. Regina enlaça son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Robin lui offrit un large sourire, de joie et d'excitation.

\- « Tu te rends compte ? Nous allons fêter nos quinze ans de mariage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

\- Les Joyeux Compagnons n'attendent que ça. Nous donnerons une grande fête. »

Regina eut un flash, dans lequel elle vit un éclat de toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Robin Hood et pendant cet instant, sa réalité à Storybrooke lui parut lointaine...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Robin et Regina tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans le bureau du maire.

Emma croisa les bras, interdite, quoique peut-être légèrement gênée par la proximité des deux tourtereaux.

\- « Si je dérange, je peux repasser.

\- Non, du tout. Nous avions terminé notre.. discussion. », dit Regina.

Elle intima à Robin de la poser à terre, ce qu'il fit. Elle rajusta sa chemise qui était maintenant un peu froissée. Emma regarda Robin du coin de l'œil et à ce geste, Regina comprit que cette dernière ne désirait pas sa présence. Robin s'éclipsa. Regina vit les épaules d'Emma se détendre et son regard s'adoucir.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je pense que ça va pas te plaire. » dit simplement Emma.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Guest qui "adore cette fic"_ **: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ça va durer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- « Je t'avais dit de les surveiller !

\- Oh ça va, je bossais. Un mort est revenu en ville.

\- Ne te trouve pas d'excuses. »

Regina s'accouda à la vitre de la voiture, tentant de faire abstraction du caractère pittoresque de cette épave couleur soleil.

« Et depuis quand on est passé au tutoiement ? », demanda Emma.

La Mairesse tourna le tête pour la fusiller du regard. La Shérif prenait la direction du petit centre équestre de la ville.

\- « Depuis que vous me tapez sur les nerfs, Swan.

\- On aurait dû se tutoyez d'entrée de jeu alors, marmonna Emma tout bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites encore ?

\- Avec Robin, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

La voiture jaune venait de filer à travers la rue, dépassant Robin qui marchait avec Roland.

\- « Il est venu à mon bureau... disant que j'étais sa femme.

\- Oh...

\- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Vous êtes tellement loquace d'habitude, lança Regina sarcastique.

\- C'est juste que... il se passe des choses bizarres ici alors le comportement de Robin ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

\- C'est vrai que votre amant aux yeux cerclés de cirage a toujours été fantasque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Robin ? », l'ignora Emma.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'entrée du centre. Elles descendirent et claquèrent les portières. Regina était perdue dans cette histoire. Ce que disait Robin n'avait aucun sens...

\- « Je lui ai dit qu'il était fou et je lui ai demandé de partir..., dit-elle simplement. ...Mais j'ai le souvenir ou du moins je crois avoir le souvenir que je me suis mariée avec lui...

\- C'était peut-être un rêve, suggéra Emma avec raison. Ou alors vous êtes aussi folle que lui.

\- C'est plus réel qu'un rêve...

\- J'ai toujours trouvé Robin bizarre. »

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil, dubitative quant à cette remarque, pour le moins surprenante.

\- « Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, c'est... physique, fit Emma en arrachant le dernier mot.

\- Je ne vous en ai jamais demandé tant. De plus, vous ne lui parlez guère, vous pouvez mal en juger.

\- Pourtant vous ne cachez pas votre désamour pour Hook.

-Je connais cet individu depuis avant votre naissance. Je sais quel scélérat il est.

\- Il a changé.

\- Cela reste encore à prouver. Je n'aime pas qu'il s'approche de mon fils.

\- Notre fils, corrigea Emma.

\- Notre fils, concéda Regina d'un air entendu. Mais c'est mon fils, quand son autre mère n'est pas capable de tenir les individus peu recommandables à bonne distance.

Emma retint un soupir contrit.

\- Robin est quelqu'un de bien, dit Regina au bout d'un moment.

\- Vous cherchez à vous en persuader ?

\- Non, je le sais. Tout comme je sais que vous valez mieux que ces ordures desquelles vous vous entichez avec acharnement.

\- C'est peut-être ce que je mérite, lança Emma dans l'espoir de venir à bout de cette conversation stérile.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Swan. Vous méritez mieux que ce pirate. »

Regina regardait par sa fenêtre et, absorbée par le paysage, elle n'entendit pas Emma murmurer faiblement : « vous aussi ».

Elles s'entretinrent brièvement avec le propriétaire des lieux avant de retrouver Daniel et Henry dans un paddock. Henry était perché sur un cheval qui paraissait immense. L'animal trottait à pas légers. On voyait Daniel faire des gestes, sans doute pour appuyer un conseil. Il salua Regina d'un large sourire et lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

« Vous êtes partis sans nous prévenir, attaqua Emma. Et je me suis faite engueuler comme une malpropre. »

En disant ces mots, elle désigna Regina d'un vague geste de la main. La Mairesse croisa les bras et ne se priva pas de toiser la Shérif d'un regard plein de reproches. Daniel sourit discrètement.

\- « J'ai laissé un mot pour vous dire où nous allions, se défendit-il.

\- Où ça ?, interrogea Emma.

\- Sur votre bureau.

\- C'était écrit en quelle langue ?

\- S'il dit qu'il vous a prévenu c'est qu'il l'a fait » intervint Regina.

Emma allait répliquer quand Henry s'approcha. Son cheval s'approcha de Regina qui lui caressa machinalement le front, se désintéressant complètement de cette discorde enfantine dont Emma était la cause.

« Vous voudriez pas monter aussi ? », demanda Henry.

Daniel guettait impatiemment leurs réponses. Emma fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- « Non je vais rentrer.

\- Ce serait sympa, Maman, restes, demanda son fils avec plus d'insistance.

\- Désolée, Gamin, j'ai du boulot. Un autre jour peut-être. Je vous laisse tous les trois. »

Regina regarda Emma offrir à leur fils un sourire plus crispé que réellement désolé. La brune sentait bien qu'elle se défilait de manière tout à fait consciencieuse. La Shérif s'éloigna sans se retourner. Regina s'approcha de Daniel et se plaça à ses côtés.

« C'est fort dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée. » commenta Daniel.

Regina ne répondit pas et fit volte face pour croiser le regard de son fils. Un sourire habillait immédiatement ses lèvres et elle demanda avec un certain enthousiasme, quoique préoccupé par les émotions qui avaient traversées le visage du Shérif :

« Alors tu as fait des progrès ? »

Henry retrouva, lui aussi, doucement sa bonne humeur et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il avait accompli à l'aide de Daniel.

* * *

Emma pianotait sur le clavier de son téléphone, envoyant un énième message à l'intention de Hook. Ce dernier ne répondait pas depuis quelques heures. Emma lui avait pourtant montré à plusieurs reprises comment se servir d'un portable... Elle haussa les épaules et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle pianota distraitement la table de ses doigts, regardant ses parents.

« Dis, Maman... », commença Emma.

Snow restait dos à sa fille, continuant à couper les légumes. Emma l'appela de nouveau et n'eut aucune réponse.

« Maman ! » appela Emma d'une voix plus forte.

Snow se retourna et planta le couteau dans le plan de travail en bois.

\- « C'est moi que tu appelles 'Maman' ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Emma se leva. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Snow. Son visage paraissait plus fermé et d'autant qu'Emma pouvait en juger elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Cela ne dura qu'une seule seconde les yeux de Snow retrouvèrent aussitôt une douceur chaleureuse et maternelle.

« Oui, Emma. Pardon j'étais distraite... Tu disais ? », dit Mary Margaret dans un sourire navré.

Emma se rassit, quoique toujours inquiète. David entra dans l'appartement et jeta son blouson sur le canapé.

\- « J'ai l'impression que tout le monde change. Storybrooke est bizarre depuis que Daniel est là...enfin plus que d'habitude, se corrigea-t-elle.

\- La mort de Daniel est la cause de sa haine envers moi, rappela Snow d'un air coupable.

\- Je peux toujours pas croire que tu aies fait tué cet homme, s'emporta sa fille.

\- J'avais dix ans..., marmonna-t-elle pour se défendre.

\- C'est pas une raison... Il est vraiment gentil. Je ne veux pas penser à l'éventualité qu'il faudrait qu'il reparte... Regina serait anéantie... »

Snow acquiesça. Elle se souvenait de l'amour que Regina nourrissait envers Daniel. C'est là qu'elle avait réalisé que l'amour pouvait être magique. David, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors décida de participer à cet échange :

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à le tuer nous-mêmes. Si Daniel ne meurt pas, je ne rencontre jamais Snow. »

Emma regarda son père avec horreur et surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit ces mot avec tant de sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait songé. Ses yeux d'abord empreints de stupeur laissèrent place à la colère. Elle se leva violemment, menaçant de faire chavirer la table.

« Personne ne tuera Daniel. », conclut-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Elle traversa la pièce et quitta l'appartement, claquant la porte avec force. Dans l'esprit de ses parents coexistaient désormais deux réalités, la leur et l'autre, celle que la présence de Daniel à Storybrooke était en train de façonner.

* * *

Emma fut surprise un soir de trouver Regina au pied de son petit immeuble. Elle trépignait sur place, visiblement agacée d'attendre.

\- « Tu étais encore occupée avec Hook ?, la salua-t-elle.

\- Non, se défendit Emma. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Et j'ai été très prise par les disparitions... Ruby m'a arrêtée une dizaine de minutes pour parler de Granny. Elle a disparut il y a quelques jours et personne ne l'a vu... Comme les autres.

\- Je vois.

\- D'ailleurs, la mère de David est réapparue, enfin, oui, ma grand-mère, mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée. Elle est aussi... enthousiasme que l'était Snow quand elle m'a retrouvée.

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que Tic et Tac se soucient de ton bien-être. »

Emma tiqua sur le ton amer.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Regina se gonflait de colère.

\- « Tu as parlé à Daniel de la malédiction ?

\- Il m'a posé la question.

\- Il sait que je suis devenue l'Evil Queen pour lui !, s'insurgea Regina. Il ne devait pas savoir.

\- Il sait que ta magie est blanche maintenant.

\- Là n'est pas la question. »

Emma la scruta alors du regard.

\- « Il y a autre chose ?

\- J'ai peur de cette histoire qui se réécrit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Emma.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux ce qui est en train de se jouer. Emma, tout ce qui est ici est voué à disparaître si...

\- Stop, la coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose et, en te regardant, je me dis que toi aussi. On va boire un verre ? »

Regina se tut quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

« Tu ne risques rien à part une gueule de bois. », conclut la Shérif.

Regina acquiesça et toutes deux prirent le chemin du port. La nuit était douce on prenait plaisir à se balader, quand bien même le soleil était couché. Elles longèrent le port, leurs pas claquant sur le bois du ponton. Le clapotis de l'eau habillait le silence. Elles prirent place sur un banc. La brise marine apportait ne note salée à l'air. La lune faisait scintiller l'eau aux éclats d'argent. L'atmosphère était paisible.

Emma sortit une flasque de sa veste en cuir. Elle la tendit à Regina qui prit un air dégoûté :

\- « Je ne boirais certainement pas dans cette flasque poussiéreuse qui doit être aussi vieille que Rumpelstilskin lui-même.

\- Tu abuses, souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- A peine. »

Regina fit un léger mouvement du poignet. Un brouillard violet violet se forma puis se retira, révélant une bouteille et un verre à pied dans chacune de ses mains. Emma fut surprise de constater que sa flasque avait disparu au profit d'un verre, identique à celui de Regina. La brune déboucha la bouteille et versa le cidre dans leurs verres.

\- « Ça me rappelle le verre que tu m'avais servi quand je suis arrivée ici.

\- Tu avais préféré prendre du whisky par la suite, se rappela Regina. Ce qui ne t'avais pas réussi : tu as eu un accident cette nuit-là.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée si tu n'avais pas ajouter quelque chose dans le verre, murmura-t-elle pensivement en sirotant son verre.

\- Jamais, se défendit l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Oui. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais jamais revenue en un seul morceau à Storybrooke..., » marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans son verre.

Elles rirent, complices. Le silence reprit sa place, tendit qu'elles burent quelques gorgées. Regina remplit celui d'Emma que cette dernière avait vidé avec entrain, puis fit porter son regard sur l'onde, au loin.

« Quand je suis arrivée ici, lui confia Regina, j'étais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Il n'y avait ni ma mère, ni le roi. »

Regina termina son verre, qu'elle garda dans ses deux mains. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le cristal.

\- « Je comprends... Storybrooke, c'est un nouveau départ. Je pouvais recommencer... enfin... commencer quelque chose avec Henry, ici.

\- Henry a vraiment été ce qui me manquait, murmura Regina avec émotion. Il a a changé ma vie.

\- La mienne aussi, rit Emma. Il m'a ramenée ici. Sans lui, je serais encore quelque part en train de pourchasser quelqu'un. »

Regina esquissa un sourire.

\- « Ton ancienne vie ne te manque pas ?

\- ….Non, dit Emma au bout d'un moment. Ici, j'ai mes racines, ma famille. Et puis, c'est pas donné à tout le monde dans un conte de fées, termina-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Les contes sont beaucoup plus noirs que ceux qu'Henry lisait, petit, approuva la brune.

\- Mais l'Evil Queen est plus sympa », nuança la fille de Snow-White.

Regina ne dit rien, même si elle fut extrêmement touchée.

« Tu es moins horrible que je ne l'avais imaginée... même si je persiste à dire que tu es buttée et irrespectueuse. »

Emma ricana tout en se réservant un énième verre de cidre. Le rouge lui montait au joue elle était aussi écarlate que sa veste.

\- « Tu te rappelles quand j'ai coupé ton pommier ?

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas coupé la tête ce jour-là, maugréa cette dernière. Mais il faut dire que j'avais fait mettre un sabot à ta voiture. »

Regina ricana à son jour, se remémorant quelle jouissance malsaine elle avait retiré de cette méchanceté. Elle se revoyait téléphoner à Emma pour lui suggérer de venir à pied. Emma poussa un long soupir. Elles avaient le regard brumeux à présent.

« Tout a tellement changé depuis... », souffla Emma.

Elles tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre. Regina baissa un instant les yeux avant d'oser la regarder de nouveau.

\- « Merci.

\- De rien, répondit-t-elle en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds. On boit quand tu veux.

\- Non, pas pour ça...

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour être venue me changer les idées. J'en avais bien besoin. »

Emma acquiesça, compréhensive. La nuit était plus fraîche à présent.

\- « Je serais toujours là si tu en besoin.

\- Merci, Sauveuse, railla Regina dans un demi-sourire.

\- Non, le fait que je sois Sauveuse à rien à voir avec ça. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Gênée de l'intensité, néanmoins vitreuse, de son regard, Regina, s'adossa contre le banc et secoua la tête. Emma avait un tel éclat dans les yeux... comme une tendresse, une tendresse indescriptible. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

\- « Aller, Swan, debout. Nous n'allons pas dormir ici.

\- On peut pas prendre la voiture, fit cette dernière en hissant difficilement sur ses deux jambes.

\- Nous allons marcher, cela nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Regina se leva à son tour. Quelque chose était étrange. Elle fit courir son regard sur le port. Elle ne trouva pas immédiatement le détail qui avait disparu du paysage.

\- « Où est le Jolly Roger ?

\- Quoi ? », fit la Shérif en regardant à son tour.

Emma ne le savait pas encore. Regina avait compris : quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose de leur passé. Hook avait disparu de Storybrooke. La nuit n'était plus aussi calme.

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua dans l'après-midi. Regina ouvrit la porte, tenant dans son autre main, un verre de cidre. Son sourire perdit quelque peu de sa superbe en découvrant une Emma furieuse sur le pas de sa porte. Cette dernière se faufila dans l'entrebâillement. La brune remarqua que de petites étincelles blanches s'échappaient de ses paumes.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Swan ? », demanda Regina d'un ton formel et las.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma lui avait emboîté le pas. Regina posa son verre sur la table.

« Oh ça va. Vous me faites tous chier en ce moment. », pesta Emma.

Regina fit volte-face, surprise qu'Emma laisse ainsi transparaître sa colère. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de son langage grossier depuis longtemps.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu peux m'aider avec ma magie ?, demanda Emma pour occulter sa question.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis avec Daniel. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour calmer tes... petites crises de magie.

\- Juste là, insista Emma. J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose.

\- Tu peux aller dans la forêt pour 'passer tes nerfs' sur les arbres.

\- Toi aussi tu as de la magie. Tu as dû avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider.

\- J'ai appris à me débrouiller en partie seule. Tu devrais aller voir Rumple si tu cherches une bonne fée. »

Regina croisa les bras et laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur. Emma insistait encore, ne remarquant même pas que les étincelles qui crépitaient au cœur de ses paumes avaient cessé.

« Tu as de la magie ? »

Regina perdit son sourire. Elle était horrifiée par cette question posée pourtant sans une once de méchanceté. Daniel la regardait dans les yeux et attendait sa réponse.

Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Elle se souvenait avoir haï la magie parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère et sa cruauté. Elle avait voué une haine profonde pour la magie. Daniel découvrirait son passé sombre baigné par le sang des innocents, il finirait par la haïr et ensuite...

« Oui elle a de la magie mais c'est de la magie blanche. » répondit Emma.

Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma la défendait. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas un mensonge mais elle se permettait de taire un pans de l'histoire.

« Elle a utilisé sa magie pour détruire un diamant qui menaçait de raser la ville. Elle a utilisé sa magie pour sauver notre fils et aussi pour m'aider, ma mère et moi à passer un portail » continua-t-elle.

Le visage de Daniel laissa deviner un infime soulagement.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais profondément gentille. » conclut-il avec bonheur.

Regina se sentait honteuse mais lui rendit néanmoins son sourire par politesse.

\- « Dans ce cas tu devrais l'aider avec sa magie, dit-il.

\- Daniel... Elle peut s'en passer, soupira Regina.

\- Oui, se ravisa l'intéressée réalisant qu'elle interrompait quelque chose. Je reviendrais un autre jour.

\- Je serais toujours là quand tu rentreras. Va l'aider. »

Regina s'avança vers Daniel et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Elle lui semblait encore si petite dans ses bras. Daniel regarda Emma qui l'interrogeait du regard. Ce dernier lui fit une mimique lui signifiant que tout irait bien. Puis Regina se recula et partit avec Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

Elles marchaient sur un sentier, côte à côte. Regina semblait quelque peu morose et Emma, contrariée de voir la brune si peu prompte à l'aider.

\- « Tu sais que je ne serais pas venue si j'estimais que ce n'était pas grave, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je suis simplement... contrariée d'avoir dû abandonner mon père et Daniel pour jouer les institutrices. Tu me pardonneras d'être égoïste.

\- Ouais... »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, consternée.

\- « Tu vas me dire en quoi ta magie est devenue un problème ou nous devons jouer les petits Poucet encore longtemps ?

\- Ma magie se déclenche toute seule.

\- Cela a sans doute un lien avec tes émotions. Tu étais en colère ? Triste ?

\- Non. Je venais de me réveiller. Le toast a flambé dans ma main.

\- Je dois être présente pour t'empêcher de jouer les grille-pains ? Charmant.

\- Non, se défendit Emma. Ma main a tremblé, elle a disparu pour réapparaître et j'ai été prise de tremblements. J'ai fait exploser une vitre aussi. »

Regina s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils.

\- « Comment ça 'disparu' ?

\- Disparu, répéta Emma qui ne trouvait de meilleur mot, comme si on l'avait effacée.

\- C'est tout ce qui s'est produit ?, demanda Regina, quelque peu inquiète.

\- Je crois que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de trucs quand j'étais petite. Ruth m'a posée des questions et c'était flou... Mais je pense que c'est la fatigue. »

Le fait était que la magie d'Emma était instable. Ses pouvoirs disjonctaient. Ceci ne pouvait pas être dû qu'à un manque de contrôle. Daniel accéléra le pas en les voyant. Toutes deux se retournèrent.

\- « Il se passe quelque chose ?, demanda prestement Regina en craignant le pire.

\- Non, rien, la rassura Daniel. Henry voulait te voir. Il voulait de l'aide pour un devoir qu'il doit rendre demain.

\- Il s'y prend toujours au dernier moment..., soupira sa mère.

\- Je suis venu parce que tu as oublié la boite pour te joindre. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de suite de quoi il était question. Regina tapota les poches de son manteau puis réalisa l'objet qui lui manquait.

\- « Oui, j'ai oublié mon portable. Je serais à la maison dans une heure au plus tard. Dis-lui qu'il n'avait qu'à s'y prendre avant.

\- D'accord. »

Quelqu'un d'autre surgit parmi les arbres. Robin se redressa, surpris de les croiser ici.

\- « Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Regina.

\- Je joue avec mon fils. Il est caché quelque part. »

Daniel releva le nom. Il scruta cet homme, que Regina avait choisi après sa mort. Il était bien bâti, il avait un visage charismatique. Daniel lui trouvait déjà l'aura d'un homme respectable.

\- « C'est vous, l'amant de Regina ?, le salua Daniel.

\- Oui, enchanté de vous connaître. Vous devez être Daniel ? », lui répondit Robin des Bois en lui serrant la main.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de penser que Daniel faisait tristement honneur à ce que Regina avait pu dire de lui. La bonté se lisait sur son visage. Daniel était moins musculeux qu'il ne l'était. On devinait cependant ses épaules solides, à la hauteur de sa force morale.

Regina commença à tremble de tout son corps. Elle était prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle les voyait comme à travers un voile. Les couleurs et les visages étaient déformés.

« Regina ? » demandèrent-ils tous trois en chœur.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle était dans un état second. Leurs voix lui parvenaient à travers un étrange bourdonnement. Tout était ici. Son histoire était à un carrefour. Tout était là, devant ses yeux.

Elle reprit ses esprits. Le bourdonnement s'éloigna, sa vue se fit de nouveau claire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir émergée d'un long rêve. Ses jambes étaient endormies, comme faite de coton. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était à genou, à même le sol.

« Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Robin. Attends je vais t'aider à te lever. »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle stoppa son geste. Elle s'appuya néanmoins sur lui pour se hisser sur ses jambes.

\- « Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Non, tu dois retrouver ton fils. Le pauvre doit s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir arriver..., murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

Robin renonça mais insista pour lui rendre visite plus tard dans la journée. Regina acquiesça. Daniel et Emma la raccompagnèrent.

\- « Tu étais étrange. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?, insista Daniel.

\- Oui, j'ai simplement eu un étourdissement. Je dois être fatiguée... sûrement à cause de ma cuite d'hier soir. »

Elle un coup d'œil à Emma qui était rongée par l'inquiétude. Cette dernière n'eut pas la force de feindre l'amusement. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Emma Swan sentait que ceci était bien plus qu'un banal évanouissement. Sa magie instable en était-elle la cause ? Ceci avait-il un lien avec le retour de Daniel ? Regina était-elle en danger ?

* * *

Daniel observait la télécommande, intrigué. Il appuya sur les boutons et s'amusait de faire ainsi changer les images qui défilaient sur le téléviseur.

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette. Il le leva et se dirigea vers la porte en prenant soin de lisser sa chemise.

« Pouvons-nous vous parler ? »

Daniel regarda tour à tour l'homme au regard clair qui le toisait avec dureté ainsi que la femme aux cheveux courts dont la couleur était aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau. Il les laissa entrer, bien qu'il était retissant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-il.

C'était la première question qui lui traversait l'esprit. L'homme allait se prononcer quand la femme posa une main sur son bras pour le faire taire.

« Je suis Snow-White et voici mon mari. Nous voulions nous parler. »

Daniel réalisa qu'il avait devant lui ses souverains et commença à s'incliner machinalement, conformément au protocole de sa classe quand Snow-White, gênée, lui fit signe de se redresser.

\- « Depuis quelques temps, la ville est sujet à des disparitions..., commença-t-elle.

\- Ainsi qu'à des apparitions, compléta David.

\- Ceci coïncide avec votre... retour » essaya de formuler Snow avec diplomatie.

Elle regarda son époux, ne parvenant à poursuivre. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était horrible. David poursuivit :

\- « Votre retour bouleverse l'histoire de tout le monde.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas être ici ?, demanda Daniel sans animosité.

\- Votre retour n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire et vous devez réfléchir aux conséquences et...

\- Vous deviez mourir, trancha David. Vous devez mourir. Pour le bien de tout le monde et pour celui de Regina. »

Daniel fixa David quelques secondes, assimilant ses paroles. Le garçon d'écurie se fit plus grave. Il était alors éclatant de la noblesse de son cœur.

* * *

Emma avait la tête baissée, osant parfois risquer un œil vers Regina qui faisait les cent pas dans son salon en vociférant des noms toujours plus fleuri à l'intention de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Daniel avait alors eu le temps de se faire aux lourdes paroles des Charmings. Il s'amusait cependant de voir Regina s'énerver ainsi. Si le temps avait passé, elle laissa toujours éclater ses sentiments avec la même virulence. Daniel et Emma étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, aux premières loges pour contempler la colère de Regina Mills. Il se pencha doucement vers Emma.

\- « Elle est toujours aussi... vivante ?

\- Là c'est un échantillon... »

Emma se permit une sourire moqueur fugace, l'effaçant aussitôt de crainte que Regina ne le surprenne. Daniel ne cachait pas son amusement à ces paroles.

« Je peux mourir si c'est ce qui écrit. »

Regina se tut et se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait été que rarement bouleversée à ce point. Elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau le perdre.

\- « Attends, intervient Emma. Tu pourrais renvoyer Daniel après le moment de sa mort. Tu pourrais le retrouver.

\- Si je fais ça, attaqua Regina, tu vas mourir et Henry aussi.

\- Techniquement, on aura simplement jamais existé..., murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire ça, contra Daniel. Elle aime son fils.

\- Et elle vous aime, vous, lui fit remarquer Emma.

\- Ça suffit ! », les arrêta Regina.

Ils se turent aussitôt.

« Je ne peux pas choisir. » souffla-t-elle.

Daniel et Emma échangèrent un regard. La garçon d'écurie se redressa sur le canapé.

\- « Es-tu heureuse ?, demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

\- Quoi ?, fit-elle.

\- Ici. Dans ce monde. Es-tu heureuse ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle en réfléchissant. Ses souvenirs s'amenuisaient au profit d'autres dont elle doutait de leur véracité... mais les souvenirs qui lui restaient étaient...

\- « Sans doute, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis plus heureuse ici que je ne l'aurais été avec toi.

\- Je sais, répondit Daniel.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois. »

Par le mot que venait d'employer Regina, Emma, mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce, pouvait comprendre la douleur, la détresse et la solitude qu'avait pu infliger la perte de Daniel. Regina réprima des larmes naissantes. Elle était désemparée face à ce dilemme que le destin lui imposait.

Daniel se leva.

« Je vais aller me balader en ville. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et se pencha vers elle. Il déposa un discret baiser sur sa joue puis quitta la pièce.

Emma se leva à son tour, nullement pour partir à son tour elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de sa nervosité.

\- « Quoi que tu choisisses de faire, je te soutiendrai.

\- Tu as conscience de ce que ce choix implique ?, demanda Regina en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si je choisis Daniel, vous allez disparaître.

\- C'était pourtant ton but quand je suis arrivée ici, souleva Emma avec une nostalgie ironique.

\- Je ne le souhaite plus maintenant. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves... Tu es la mère de mon fils et...une amie. »

Emma cacha sa déception. Elle ne se serait jamais autant impliquée pour une amie... Elle fit abstraction de ses pensées et continua d'écouter Regina.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre Henry. Il est ce pour quoi j'ai cessé d'être l'Evil Queen.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous pleurer. Logiquement, tes souvenirs seront remplacés par d'autres. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Être heureuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, sourit tristement Emma. Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait heureuse ?

Regina essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle croisa les bras et papillonna des paupières afin de chasser les futures larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux déjà brillants.

Emma posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- « J'ai vu que... Robin te rendait heureuse. Tu étais rayonnante auprès de Daniel. Tu es épanouie avec... Henry.

\- J'ai peur de faire un choix que je pourrais regretter. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, cette fois, murmura Regina.

\- …. Je veux que tu saches que... J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer... Et..., continua Emma d'une voix moins assurée, je suis heureuse, dans tous les cas, d'avoir pu te rencontrer en ce monde. »

Emma lui offrit un sourire crispé, qui n'avait rien de cette quiétude qu'elle avait voulu lui témoigner.

* * *

Regina s'aventurait à la lisière de la forêt de Storybrooke. La pluie récente avait rendue l'air humide et la terre moelleuse. Ses talons s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sol. Elle songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se téléporter directement... Cependant, elle souhaitait s'aérer l'esprit et se donner le loisir de réfléchir en marchant.

Elle reconnut Robin, bien que de dos qui s'amusait à enfoncer un petit chapeau triangulaire sur la tête d'un petit garçon. Quelques tentes fleurissaient parmi les arbres. Les autres joyeux compagnons vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Le petit garçon poussa un cri en apercevant Regina sous ce grand chapeau qui lui barrait la vue. Il accourut vers elle et l'enlaça toute entière, du moins, autant que ses bras pouvaient le lui permettre. Regina baissa la tête vers Roland. Il était plus petit que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait mais, mais ceci ne devait être qu'une impression. Elle ôta le chapeau de la tête du bambin. Regina ne put retenir sa surprise : ce n'était pas Roland. Il était plus jeune, son visage plus rond. Il sourit et découvrit ses deux dents du bonheur. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, ébouriffés et parsemés d'épis. Ses yeux bleus rappelaient ceux de Robin.

\- « Maman !, s'écria-t-il. Papa a dit que tu étais fâché et...

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, le contredit Robin en approchant. J'ai dit que ta mère avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Ce qui étonna le plus Regina, c'est qu'en ces termes, ils parlaient d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre fils, à part Henry... Pourtant cet enfant suscitait en elle quelque chose de l'ordre du rêve ou du souvenir...

\- « Papa m'a donné son vieux chapeau !, expliqua l'enfant en montrant le chapeau orné d'une petite plume rouge.

\- Oui..., répondit distraitement Regina.

\- Tu as pu réfléchir ?, demanda Robin en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

\- Je... »

Regina laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle se racla la gorge, attira l'attention de l'enfant et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller jouer un peu plus loin. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, s'exécuta, les bras ballants, laissant la plume de son chapeau lécher le sol. Ses parents le regardèrent s'éloigner.

\- « Qui est-ce... ?

\- Will Scarlet » répondit Robin avec étonnement.

L'enfant avait entamé un ardu combat d'épée avec Will Scarlet, en effet. Or, Regina connaissait déjà cet habitant du Pays des Merveilles. Elle ignorait cependant le prénom de...

\- « Cet enfant, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- C'est Bobby, fit Robin en se tournant vers elle, sceptique. Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?

\- C'est...notre enfant ?, s'enquit-t-elle encore.

\- ...Oui !, répondit-t-il. Qu'est-ce que... »

Regina regarda le bambin frapper de son épée de bois, Will bloquer l'arme entre ses cotes et son bras avant de feindre la mort, sous le regard hilare de l'enfant.

\- « Bobby, répéta Regina songeuse...

\- Oui, Bobby, appuya Robin toujours aussi stupéfait. Il t'attendait avec impatience... Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être loin de toi.

\- J-Je comprends... Où est Roland ?

\- Roland ?

\- Oui, ton fils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai que Bobby.

\- Mais, tu as eu un fils avec Marianne, tenta d'expliquer la brune.

\- Marianne ? La femme de Notthingham ? »

Bobby revint alors :

\- « Vous avez fini de parler ?

\- Oui, mon lapin, dit Regina après avoir échangé un regard avec le père de Bobby.

\- Viens alors, Maman ! »

Il lui prit alors la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il lui montra un poney qui se tenait près d'une tente.

\- « Petit Jean m'a offert mon premier poney ! On pourra aller se balader ensemble. C'est chouette, hein ?

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Pégase.

\- Pégase ?, répéta Regina.

\- Oui, confirma le petit garçon. La maîtresse a raconté une histoire avec un cheval qui vole qui s'appelle comme ça. Et lui, il court tellement vite qu'on dirait qu'il vole pour de vrai. »

En disant cela, il caressa le poney qui laissa son petit maître lui témoigner sa tendresse. Regina pensa à Henry. Tout se mélangeait. Elle voyait Bobby à la place d'Henry. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, flous.

\- « Tu le trouves joli, Maman ?

\- Oui, Bobby, il est très beau. Il faut en prendre soin.

\- Je te le promets, jura Bobby. Tu sais, en sport, on a fait du badminton. C'était trop bien. On pourra en faire avec Papa ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait rationnellement qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant, ses souvenirs témoignaient d'une réalité qu'elle aurait juré pour vraie.

\- « Maman, tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que tu me reconnaissais pas...

\- Je...

\- Tu ne peux pas m'oublier, hein ?

\- Non, mon lapin, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier... »

\- Elle lui caressa la joue, émue par les propos de son jeune fils. Il était si rayonnant. Elle l'aimait tant, Bobby...

* * *

 _La forêt de Sherwood s'agitait. Les Joyeux Compagnons préparaient un coup immense à mener contre le Sherif de Notthingham. Ils comptaient voler l'ensemble des impôts avant que ceux-ci ne se retrouvent dans les bourses du roi Jean._

 _Regina n'était pas particulièrement rassurée à l'idée que Robin ne s'attelle à pareil larcin et ce, d'autant plus que Snow-White prêtait main forte au Shérif et qu'elle était aussi vicieuse que ce dernier._

 _Elle caressa soucieusement son ventre dont la rondeur semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Elle avait chaud et un peu de sueur humidifiait ses mèches de cheveux. Elle sentait son ventre se contracter par moment et bien qu'elle s'en inquiétait,Gertrude lui avait assuré que le bébé n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle appela Gertrude qui vint la rassurer :_

 _\- « Le bébé n'arrivera pas maintenant. Robin aura le temps de revenir._

 _\- J'espère..., souffla Regina tendit qu'une nouvelle contraction la submergeait._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Le plus dur, c'est le premier », assura Gertrude._

 _Gertrude était une femme bien en chair dont la poitrine menaçait de sortir du décolleté de sa robe. Elle affectionnait particulièrement Regina et elle était émue de l'aider à donner naissance à son premier enfant. Pour Regina, cette figure de mère-poule avait été un contraste saisissant avec ce que Cora avait pu lui témoigner._

 _\- « Tout va bien se passer... Je vais être Tata !, gloussa-t-elle._

 _\- Il faudra d'abord qu'il sorte..., grogna Regina en se raidissant sous l'effet de la douleur._

 _\- Il est rentré, il faudra bien qu'il sorte..._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas à l'accouchement, avoua la future mère._

 _\- Si on y pensait, on serait toutes bonne sœur », ajouta Gertrude dans un rire franc._

 _Gertrude fit amener une bassine d'eau chaude et du linge propre. Regina s'installa sur le lit. Le travail commença et Regina déplora l'absence de Robin en ce moment si important. Regina ne sut estimer combien de temps mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle éprouva un immense soulagement à le voir entrer. Robin était souriant. Il accourut au chevet de Regina, l'embrassa fougueusement et pris la main de sa femme entre les siennes._

 _\- « Je n'arrive pas trop tard ?, demanda-t-il._

 _\- N-Non..., haleta cette dernière en réponse._

 _\- Tu arrives pour le meilleur moment. Je vois la tête. Il se présente bien. »_

 _Regina rassembla ses forces et poussa encore. Le bébé, encore relié à sa mère, glissa dans les bras de Gertrude qui l'emmitoufla dans des draps. Il s'égosilla et Regina n'aurait su dire s'il était rouge de sang ou à force de hurler. Gertrude le donna à sa mère. Le bébé pleurait toujours. Gertrude coupa le cordon._

 _\- « C'est un garçon ou une fille ?, demanda Robin._

 _\- C'est un beau garçon, annonça Gertrude. Il va bien. Je vous laisse, je vais nettoyer tout ça. Félicitations, Regina. »_

 _Gertrude déposa un baiser sur le front de Regina avant de sortir avec le linge et la bassine. Robin caressa le front de Regina tout en contemplant son fils. Regina donna son petit doigt à son fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il en était tout rouge. Elle ne savait si c'était par réflexe ou s'il s'agissait de sa volonté propre mais il sera son doigt avec force. Il se calma, reprit son souffle. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il devait se reposer après tant d'efforts._

 _« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle doucement. Regina est là. »_

 _Elle se reprit, consciente à présent de ce qu'elle était pour ce bébé._

 _« Maman est là. »_

 _Et à cet instant, elle se sentit submerger par une vague d'amour. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'amour pour un individu. Ce bébé, c'était son sang, la concrétisation de son amour pour Robin..._

 _\- « Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?, demanda Robin._

 _\- Tu n'as pas de prénom en tête ?_

 _\- Non... Je préfère te laisser cet honneur, sourit-il._

 _\- Bobby, je veux l'appeler Bobby..._

 _\- Dans ce cas, Bobby, bienvenue dans nos vies. » conclut Robin._

 _Il scella ce baptême d'un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Regina ne pouvait être plus heureuse._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Will Scarlet est un personnage de la la légende de Robin des Bois. Il est décrit comme un homme jeune, au sang chaud, qui se bat à l'épée.**

 **Bobby est un dérivé de Bob qui signifie « gloire brillante». Bobby est aussi le lapin du _Robin des Bois_ de Disney, Gertrude est la poule et dame de compagnie de Marianne.**


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel se baladait sur la plage. Il voyait la mer pour la première fois. Il découvrait la sable, l'air salé et la brise maritime. Il contempla l'immensité du bleu. Tout ceci était bien complexe à ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait le destin funeste qui avait été le sien.

« Vous aimez la mer ? »

Daniel se retourna. Une femme rousse lui souriait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche dont l'ondulation à ses pieds rappelaient l'écume des vagues. Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille afin d'empêcher la brise de les plaquer sur son visage.

\- « C'est apaisant. On se sent tout petit à côté.

\- Je vous comprends... Mais vous savez, même dedans, ça paraît toujours aussi grand.

\- Vous avez navigué ?

\- Oh non, j'étais une sirène », avoua-t-elle.

Ariel discuta encore un peu avec Daniel, parlant de son amour pour la mer et ses trésors.

\- « La mer ne vous manque pas ?

\- ...Je serais bien plus triste si je devais me séparer d'Eric.

\- Le foyer se retrouve auprès de la personne que l'on aime.

\- Oui, approuva la sirène. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu le trouver. Je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde.

\- De la chance ?, releva Daniel.

\- Oui... et un peu d'aide de la part d'une amie, aussi. »

Ariel lui conta alors comment, malgré ses jambes, le plus dur avait pourtant été de faire le premier pas vers Eric. Elle lui confia que sans Snow, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais osé aller lui parler.

* * *

 _Ariel nagea jusqu'au palais du Prince Eric. Elle le voyait souvent observer la mer depuis son balcon quand la nuit tombait. Il contemplait le reflet de la lune sur l'onde calme. Il repensait souvent à cette femme qu'il avait vue après le naufrage. Mais Grimsby, son conseiller, qui était d'un prosaïsme à toutes épreuves, lui répétait avec véhémence qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination._

 _Dans ce monde où l'Evil Queen n'existait pas, où la princesse Snow-White cherchait belliqueusement celle par qui le malheur était arrivé dans sa vie, ainsi que son exécrable époux. Nul n'était venu à la rencontre de cette sirène pour lui donner les moyens, ou ne serait-ce que le courage d'aller vers le prince._

 _Ariel soupira. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir des jambes, faire partie de ce monde qu'elle enviait tant. Elle aurait aimé courir sur le sable, découvrir les inventions passionnantes des humains,... et lui parler. Peut-être l'aurait-il aimé ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit et, plongea. Sa queue de sirène frappa l'onde avec bruit et, dans un clapotis sonore, elle disparut dans les tréfonds de la mer._

* * *

Regina tenait la main de Bobby qui terminait sa crêpe au chocolat fraîchement acheté du Granny's. Le chocolat entourait sa bouche et colorait ses dents. Regina toqua à la porte de l'appartement.

Emma lui ouvrit, plus surprise de l'enfant que de Regina.

\- « Cela vient de prendre une autre tournure, annonça la brune en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda la Shériff.

\- Bobby, tu peux finir ta crêpe à table, s'il te plaît ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Ok. », répondit le petit garçon.

Regina le porta et l'assit sur une des chaises du bar. Sa mère lui donna une serviette puis revint vers la Shériff.

\- « C'est qui ?, demanda Emma en désignant l'enfant d'un petit geste du menton.

\- Bobby, mon... fils, compléta-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

\- Ton fils ?, répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui, avec Robin.

\- Wow. Tu as été plutôt vite en besogne », ricana Emma en croisant les bras.

Regina roula des yeux.

\- « Il vient de... ces souvenirs que j'ai.

\- Il est issu d'un rêve ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas... J'ai des souvenirs d'un avenir..., d'un passé ou je ne sais quoi où Daniel n'a pas été tué par Cora.

\- Oh, fit Emma. Les choses semblent...

\- Aller vite, trop vite, termina Regina. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire.

\- Ce que _tu_ dois faire, corrigea la Shériff. Tu dois choisir.

\- Mais je ne peux pas. »

Emma observa Bobby se lécher les doigts. Il était d'une candeur attendrissante. Il tomba plus qu'il ne descendit de la chaise. Regina esquissa un geste pour aller vers lui mais il lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il leva les mains et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour aller se débarrasser du chocolat sur ses doigts.

\- « Il est mignon, commenta Emma.

\- Oui, je sais, approuva Regina dans une mine attendrie. C'est comme s'il avait toujours été là.

\- Et Roland, il...

\- Il n'est plus là, lui apprit la brune en perdant son sourire. Robin n'a... été qu'avec moi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. C'est juste un autre... choix.

\- Que penses-tu que je devrais choisir ? »

Emma se tourna vers elle.

\- « Tu as mentionné à plusieurs reprises que je devais choisir. Or, tu sembles tellement tout décharger sur moi que l'on pourrait croire que tu cherches à taire ton avis. Donc, quel est ton avis sur la situation ?

\- Qu'elle est merdique, lança Emma, abrupte.

\- Que devrais-je choisir ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Pourtant, je suis en train de le faire. »

Regina le vit baisser les yeux, soupirer, avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

\- « Je ne peux pas te demander de choisir cette réalité.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle dont je fais partie, précisa Emma.

\- C'est pourtant cette réalité que j'ai choisi au départ.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ces souvenirs sont si... réalistes et présents, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. J'aimerai Daniel jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. J'aime Robin... mais j'aime aussi Henry de tout mon cœur.

\- Oui..., fit-elle en détournant le regard. Henry...

\- Je me demandais aussi ce que tu entendais par le fait d'être 'heureuse de m'avoir connue', la questionna Regina.

\- Je disais ça dans le sens où tu choisiras Robin ou Daniel. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir de plus qu'eux. »

Bobby vint vers elles. Il demanda à sa mère s'ils restaient encore longtemps. Il voulait retourner au camp pour jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- « Tu devrais rentrer, lui conseilla Emma.

\- Swan, je pense pourtant que nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation.

\- Tu as le choix entre ton True Love que tu as refusé de rencontrer, entre l'amour de ta vie que tu n'as pas pu avoir. Qu'est-ce que je serais ? Une hypothèse ?

\- De quoi elle parle, la dame ?, demanda Bobby en regardant sa mère.

\- La dame, dit Emma en reprenant ses termes, dit qu'elle ne sera plus là pour conseiller ta mère. Ce n'est pas mon travail. Je n'ai rien à dire. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

\- Pourtant, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, Swan, beaucoup. »

Regina passa devant elle, sortit de l'appartement. Emma se tenta même pas de la retenir. Elle avait l'impression que ses souvenirs s'estompaient, que son sens de la réalité s'émoussait. Rien ne lui semblait réel. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle perdait pied. Elle était en proie à une telle détresse intérieure qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenter de sauver les apparences en aidant Regina à résoudre son dilemme.

Tout était compté à présent.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Certain(e)s d'entre vous l'aurons peut-être remarqué mais je n'ai pas mis de ship dans le script dans cette fanfiction. En effet, la spécificitéest là : c'est** _vous_ **qui choisirez la fin qui vous convient.**

 **Il y a** _trois_ **fins. A vous de me dire laquelle vous avez choisie. x)**

 **Je les posterai mercredi.**


	11. Fin 1 : Amor ex Libro

_Guest_ **: Et oui, trois fins ! Dans cette fanfic, j'essaye d'explorer les différentes possibilités x)**

 _lilly45_ **: Tout ne reviendra pas comme dans la série mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.**

 **Voici la première fin...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Amor ex Libro

* * *

Regina décrivit un arc de cercle avec la baguette qu'elle avait emprunté au Ténébreux, tout comme Emma l'avait fait pour revenir à Storybrooke. Rumpelstilskin ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce nouvel emprunt... tant qu'il ne le découvrirait pas.

Le vortex se créa, se creusa profondément dans le sol. Il aspirait l'air autour de lui.

Regina se tourna vers Daniel.

\- « Ainsi donc, tu as fait ton choix..., murmura le palefrenier.

\- Oui, appuya Regina.

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

\- Je le serai. Je vais te renvoyer après la date de ta mort présumée et après que j'ai envoyé ma mère au pays des Merveilles. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- « Quand tu fouleras de nouveau la forêt enchantée, je serais reine et... mariée au roi Léopold. Tu pourras me trouver dans une chambre attenante à celle du roi... ou dans la petite cour intérieure où j'ai planté notre pommier.

\- Je saurais te retrouver, la rassura Daniel comprenant son choix.

\- Tu dois cependant garder à l'esprit que, pour cette moi que tu vas rencontrer, tu m'as abandonnée et que je ne sais rien de cette vie ici. »

Il acquiesça. Il lui prit la main.

\- « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Tu dois être prudent. A l'époque, Léopold ne laissait personne approcher de mes appartements.

\- Nous fuirons ensemble. »

Regina hocha la tête, le cœur serré : elle avait peur qu'une nouvelle fois, le destin lui arrache l'amour de sa vie. Il l'embrassa passionnément, appréciant un dernier contact avec l'être aimé puis s'avança vers le vortex. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Regina afin de graver cette dernière image dans sa rétine et sauta dans le cœur du vortex. La gueule béante se referma sur lui et le vortex disparut.

Regina serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, presque dans une prière :

« Bonne chance, Daniel. »

* * *

Le palefrenier roula dans l'herbe verte et le sol meuble. Il se releva et avisa les alentours. Il connaissait cette prairie et cette petite colline sur laquelle il venait retrouver Regina. Il remarqua aussitôt que le pommier n'était plus ne restait de sa trace qu'un trou béant dans le sol.

Il épousseta ses vêtements, remarquant alors qu'il n'avait pas changé ses vêtements. Il portait encore un jean et une chemise autant de vêtement anachroniques qui auraient tôt fait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il partit au pas de course, dévala la colline, et regagna le paddock un peu plus loin. Il s'engouffra dans la petite loge où il y entreposait quelques affaires. Il se changea puis fit brûler les vêtements de Storybrooke au dehors. Une fois les vêtements consumés, il les recouvrit de terre. Il se rendit à l'étable. Les chevaux le suivirent du regard. Il s'arrêta devant un imposant cheval de trait. Il avait une robe marronnée et un front blanc. Le cheval avait pris quelques années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Mon Philibert, je crois que tu vas m'aider à mener un grand projet. »

Le cheval tourna les oreilles vers son maître, attentif. Daniel partit chercher les rennes et une selle. Il cacha e tout dans une charrette, dissimula le tout par une quantité importante de foin et recouvrit le tout d'une immense toile. Il ouvrit ensuite le boxe de Philibert qui le suivit.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop engourdi depuis que je suis parti parce qu'il faudra peut-être courir. »

Philibert fut attelé à la charrette et ensemble, ils partirent en direction du château du roi Léopold. La route fut assez longue pour laisser le temps à Daniel de peaufiner son plan hasardeux.

La charrette s'arrêta aux portes du château. Un chevalier en armure approcha.

\- « Je viens livrer le foin pour les chevaux du roi, annonça le palefrenier avec naturel.

\- Vous avez été annoncé ?

\- Le roi a ordonné que le foin soit livré dans l'étable au plus tôt. Il n'a pas donné de date précise. »

Le chevalier acquiesça. Il souleva le drap de la charrette, constata la présence du foin et Daniel put pénétrer dans le château. Il caressa l'encolure de Philibert et lui confia qu'il ne tarderait pas.

Il se fraya un chemin entre les couloirs et les escaliers tortueux du palais. Il observait l'intérieur des pièces lorsqu'un domestique en sortait. Il aperçut le roi Léopold adossé à son bureau tendit qu'un conseiller quittait la chambre. Daniel attendit que le domestique soit parti pour ouvrir la porte voisine.

Regina était là, du moins son odeur. Cette pièce baignait dans un parfum familier. La chambre était composée d'un large lit, d'un bureau, d'une coiffeuse et d'un ensemble de meubles pour salon. Les meubles étaient austères. Daniel ne trouva pas la trace de Regina. Il s'avança sur le balcon. En contrebas, une cour pavé et cerclé d'un mur arrondit abritait un seul arbre : un pommier. Au pied de ce dernier, on pouvait apercevoir une femme brune en train d'y lire un livre.

Daniel fit demi-tour et descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre le jardin.

Il tâcha de ne pas paraître trop précipité. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine avec ferveur, le pressant encore. Il prit un couloir qu'il traversa à la hâte. Il ralentit subitement en voyant quelqu'un venir à sa rencontre. Il baissa les yeux.

« Vous ne m'avez pas saluée. »

Daniel fit volte-face, raide comme un piquet, la boule au ventre. Il plia un bras dans son dos, l'autre sur son ventre et s'inclina bien bas.

\- « Bonjour, Princesse. J'ose espérer que la matinée vous a paru agréable.

\- Fort bien, je vous en suis gréée. Je ne vous ai jamais vu au château... Vous êtes... ?

\- Philibert, répondit Daniel en lançant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. J'ai été chargé de livrer du foin pour vos montures.

\- Que faites-vous donc ici ? L'étable est à l'opposé d'où nous nous trouvons. »

Daniel accusa cette remarque désagréable quoique justifiée. Snow-White était d'une jeunesse éclatante. Elle devait avoir seize ans et était parée d'une robe d'une richesse digne de son rang.

\- « Je devais aviser le maître écuyer, mentit le palefrenier.

\- Oh vous cherchez maître Yvain ?

\- Oui, approuva ce dernier sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi il parlait.

\- Venez, je m'en vais vous accompagner. »

Daniel fut contraint de la suivre.

\- « Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà vu quelque part ? Votre visage m'est familier.

\- Vous m'avez peut-être aperçu dans le château, supposa-t-il.

\- Non... Je crois vous avoir vu il y a longtemps.

\- C'est peu probable : je ne travaille ici que depuis récemment.

\- Oh. »

Snow-White acquiesça. Ils étaient presque arrivé à l'étable quand une domestique les interpella :

« Princesse, votre père vous cherche. Il voulait s'enquérir de votre avis au sujet du bal. »

Snow-White se tourna vers le palefrenier et lui intima toutes ses excuses pour ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner auprès du maître écuyer.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, Princesse. Je saurais trouver mon chemin. » la rassura-t-il.

Sitôt qu'elle eut disparut dans les étages nébuleux du château, Daniel reprit le chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il pénétra dans le jardin et soupira en constatant que la jeune femme avait poursuivi sa lecture.

Parée d'une robe d'un doux violet, elle était adossé au tronc du pommier, le regard rivé sur l'ouvrage.

« J'ai stipulé que je désirais être seule. Veuillez vous référer auprès du roi ou de sa délicieuse... Snow-White. » murmura-t-elle avec un dédain certain.

Daniel ne put retenir un sourire et se pencha vers elle, afin qu'elle puisse entrevoir son visage par-dessus le livre. Regina ferma le livre dans un claquement et leva les yeux vers ce palefrenier qu'elle avait aimé. Son visage perdit aussitôt de sa rudesse et de son impassibilité pour afficher une surprise proche de la stupeur :

\- « Daniel ?

\- Oui, je dois tout t'expliquer. Regina, je...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. Tu dois m'expliquer comment tu as pris la poudre d'escampette le soir où nous devions nous enfuir ensemble ? Je suis mariée, Daniel, tu peux partir à présent et mener ta vie, comme tu l'as fait depuis les cinq dernières années. »

Elle se leva, ne prit même pas la peine d'épousseter ses vêtements de l'herbe et de la terre qui les maculaient et partit. Daniel la retint par le bras.

\- « Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Non, Daniel, je ne te permets pas.

\- J'ai été happé dans une tornade qui m'a emmenée dans un autre... monde. »

Regina l'observait et l'écoutait attentivement à présent.

\- « Dans ce monde, tu es plus âgée, j'étais dans le futur. J'ai été tué par ta mère, tu es devenue l'Evil Queen et tu as emmené toute l'Enchanted Forest dans ce monde que j'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?, questionna Regina.

\- Parce que Snow-White t'a trahie. Elle a tout dévoilé à ta mère. Tu as voulu te venger.

\- Ce que tu dis est complètement insensé.

\- La Regina m'a renvoyé ici et maintenant pour que j'échappe à ma mort.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Elle voulait être certaine qu'elle... que tu aurais envoyé ta mère au Pays des Merveilles. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Nul ne savait pour sa mère... hormis Rumpelstilskin. Cette pensée attisa sa méfiance.

\- « Et ce pommier est celui sous lequel nous nous retrouvions, ajouta Daniel pour faire bonne mesure. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je suis revenu pour que nous puissions prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

\- Tu as tout prévu. »

Daniel sortit de sa petite sacoche de cuir, une fiole discrète qui aurait abriter une quelconque épice. Le liquide était d'un blanc translucide, plus sirupeux que l'eau.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion qui te permettra de prendre l'apparence d'une vieille dame.

\- C'est _extrêmement_ judicieux, commenta Regina.

\- Tu ne garderas cette apparence qu'une petite demie-heure. Cela nous permettra de nous enfuir. »

Regina prit la fiole, avec une certaine réserve toutefois.

\- « Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui. »

Daniel fut surpris. Regina l'enlaça et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Il l'entendit soupirer. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- « Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il nous faut nous dépêcher.

\- Tu as conscience que cette histoire est complètement folle ?

\- Si cela me permet de vivre à tes côtés alors je veux bien croire en n'importe quoi. »

Regina but la potion. Son apparence s'enlaidit, son dos se voûta. Les années défilèrent sur son visage. Daniel lui intima de le suivre. Ils repassèrent dans les appartements de la reine afin que Regina puisse se parer d'une robe plus simple que celle qu'elle portait. Une fois chose faite, elle traversa le palais au bras de Daniel. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa : il était si grand, si beau. Il était pareil à son souvenir. Le voir lui procurait un bonheur sans nom. De plus, quitter cette demeure austère et solitaire la libérait de son humeur morne.

Personne ne la regardait. Aucun des domestiques du château ne lui accorda ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Snow-White et ne put retenir une moue dédaigneuse. Daniel vit son visage de vieille femme se tordre.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je hais cette enfant. Elle est d'une mièvrerie accablante, maugréa Regina.

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de la croiser.

\- Elle est détestable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne trouve pas, dit Daniel.

\- Tu as toujours eu cette prédisposition à aimer les gens.

\- Toi, surtout, plus que les gens. »

Le visage de la vieille dame s'illumina un bref instant et Daniel songea qu'il était un doux avenir, s'il lui était donné de vieillir à ses côtés. La princesse s'approcha d'eux, arborant un sourire des plus innocents.

« Il s'agit de votre mère-grand ? »

Les traits de la vieille dame de tordirent en une grimace de colère dédaigneuse, qui reflétait toute la rage de Regina. Daniel posa calmement une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à garder son calme.

\- « Sale petite..., cracha Regina.

\- Oui, il s'agit de ma mère-grand. Elle est souffrante. Je la ramène chez nous afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, sourit Snow-White. Quel est votre nom, déjà ? »

Elle s'approcha de Daniel, au delà des limites de bien séance, bien au delà de la patience de Regina. La vieille dame serra les dents et s'avança, défiant la princesse ostensiblement.

\- « Cela n'a aucune importance. Vous devriez retourner à vos tâches plutôt que d'insupporter les honnêtes gens.

\- Bien, Mère-Grand, nous devons y aller. Votre Altesse, s'inclina Daniel, ce fut un plaisir.

\- A bientôt j'espère !», héla la princesse tandis que l'inconnu partait, la vieille dame à son bras.

Ils sortirent du château. Les murailles les encerclaient encore, par ailleurs. Daniel approcha de Philibert qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé. Le cheval secoua la tête, Regina leva une main ridée pour le caresser et l'imposant cheval de trait se laissa cajoler. Daniel sortit la selle et les rennes qui étaient dissimulés dans le foin et en para aida Regina à monter sur le dos de leur monture et monta à sa suite. Il avait pris une selle large en connaissance de cause.

Philibert passa devant les gardes avec légèreté. Il s'éloigna au pas, sans se hâter et sans attirer l'attention.

\- « Combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'il ne remarque mon absence ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Qu'importe. Nous serons déjà loin lorsque qu'ils sonneront l'alerte. »

Philibert marcha encore, parcourant sentier, plaine et colline. Ils s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus de l'Enchanted Forest. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser Philibert se reposer. Le cheval s'abreuvait à la rivière. Regina avait encore son apparence de vieille femme. A l'orée des arbres, un homme les observait, l'arc bandé. Il prévoyait quelques larcins mais en apercevant la vieille dame en compagnie de cet homme et leurs modestes biens, il rebroussa chemin. Robin des Bois n'avait rien à faire ici.

La demie-heure était passée. Regina avait retrouvé toute sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Elle ne se lassait pas de caresser la main de Daniel qu'elle tenait précieusement dans la sienne.

\- « Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que tu m'avais abandonnée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas fautive. J'aurais pensé la même chose.

\- Merci d'être venue me trouver. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de partir seule.

\- Es-tu heureuse ?

\- A présent, oui. »

Le visage de Daniel s'illumina. L'avenir était réel, radieux, à des lieues du Sort Noir et de Storybrooke. Il pouvait désormais reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, aux côtés de Regina.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Philibert est le nom du cheval de Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête_ de Disney.**

 **Yvain fait référence à** ** _Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion_ de Chrétien de Troyes.**

 **« Amor ex Libro » signifie, si je n'ai pas d'erreur : « l'Amour sorti du livre ». C'est une déformation de l'expression latine « Deus ex Machina » (« le Dieu sorti de sa boîte », littéralement) qui s'emploie lorsque un événement surgit soudainement à la fin de l'histoire pour aboutir à un happy end.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire quelle fin vous avez choisie x)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. A bientôt !**


	12. Fin 2 : Tourner la Page

**...La deuxième...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tourner la Page

* * *

Emma se tenait dans la grange, se demandant si sa présence était réellement utile. Devant elle, Regina serrait les mains de Daniel, émue aux larmes.

\- « Je ne peux pas choisir... Le passé a une fois été modifié et les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses...

\- Je comprends, assura Daniel, l'air grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Daniel l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il lui promit solennellement qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et Regina savait ô combien il disait vrai. Emma en eut le cœur serré. Elle n'imaginait pas la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir à envoyer l'amour de sa vie à son destin funeste.

Daniel but la potion d'oubli que lui tendait Regina puis il sauta dans le vortex. Ce dernier se referma sur lui, laissant un silence de mort. Regina fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses doigts.

\- « C'est fini, maintenant, dit Regina en fixant la baguette.

\- Je suis désolée..., souffla Emma.

\- Il n'y a pas à l'être. C'est mon choix. La ligne du temps est conservée telle que nous l'avons connue.

\- Oui... Mais je suis désolée que tu aies à lui dire adieux une troisième fois.

\- Et bien, je m'y serais presque habituée. » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Pourtant sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux baignés de larmes. Emma ne sut pas quoi lui dire pour apaiser sa peine.

Cette nuit-là, Regina scella son destin mais aussi celui des habitants de Storybrooke. Les morts retournèrent dans leurs tombes et les souvenirs de cette vie alternative sombrèrent dans le néant. Tout était redevenu comme avant... ou presque.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma frappa à la porte du 108 Mifflin Street. Elle attendit un moment puis, décida d'entrer.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Emma s'avança à pas lent dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé dans la maison, tout était identique. Emma vérifia dans les pièces à l'étage. Personne. Elle redescendit et s'avança dans le salon. Soudain, elle aperçut du mouvement à travers la porte-fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se rendit dans le jardin. En entendant la porte grincer, Regina se retourna. Il faisait beau, et chaud tant qu'on restait sous le soleil.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis passée voir comment tu allais. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

\- L'idée que je ne veuille pas de visite ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, Swan ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je m'occupais du pommier. Il est assez fragile et je veille à ce qu'il ne tombe pas malade. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant que lui dire de plus qu'elle ne lui avait déjà dit. Elles gardèrent le silence toutes deux, jusqu'à ce que dernier devienne insupportable. Ces quelques minutes permirent à Regina d'apaiser sa colère injustifiée envers la Sauveuse. Emma observa le pommier dont elle avait coupé une branche, trois ans auparavant. Regina suivit son regard.

« Tu te souviens lorsque tu es venue couper la branche ? »

Emma se souvenait parfaitement avoir l'avoir découpée à la tronçonneuse. Cela la ramenait à une époque où les seuls échanges qu'elle avait avec Regina était ponctué de sarcasme et se résumait pour ainsi dire à une guerre de territoire. Emma acquiesça.

\- « C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me défiait ostensiblement.

\- Difficile à croire, vu le caractère que tu as.

\- Je savais tenir les gens en respect. Tu es la seule à avoir été aussi... direct, formula Regina.

\- On dirait presque que cela sonne comme un compliment. » plaisanta Emma.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur la bouche de Regina, sincère.

\- « Ça l'est. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me tienne tête.

\- Tu vas être contente lorsque Henry commencera à faire sa crise d'adolescence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai besoin de _toi_. »

Le sang lui monta aux joues mais elle resta impassible elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir trop vite, elle faisait sûrement fausse route. Pourtant son cœur battait déjà avec vigueur dans sa poitrine.

« Daniel m'a fait réaliser que j'avais changé. Je l'aimerai toujours mais... Je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connue. Tout comme Robin. Il ne voit de moi que ce que je lui donne à voir. Il ne mesure pas à quel point j'ai été cruelle et noirci par mes actes... Mais toi, si. Tu sais que ta vie est telle qu'elle est, à cause de ce que j'ai fait tu as vu l'Evil Queen que j'ai été, même si cela n'a duré qu'un instant. »

Emma écoutait attentivement. Regina ne s'était jamais dévoilée ainsi. La brune reprit sa respiration et poursuivit :

« J'ai appris à vivre avec le remord mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vivre avec le regret. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à Henry. Je veux cette vie parce que, maintenant, ici, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Je veux juste savoir si tu en feras partie. »

Emma s'avança vers Regina, sous le pommier, comme Daniel avait dû le faire maintes fois, à des lieues de Storybrooke, il y a bien des années. Elle s'affranchit de la distance qui les séparait encore et leur ombre ne fit plus qu'une sous le soleil. Regina passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Emma et savoura ce baiser qu'elle n'avait osé espérer.

Ce sont les épreuves, les erreurs et les choix qui ont forgé son présent. Et en dépit des douleurs qui peuvent en résulter, Regina avait choisi de conserver cette vie qu'il lui avait été donner de vivre. C'est ligne temporelle qui est supposé être. C'est celle qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait choisi d'être l'Evil Queen, celle qui avait créé Storybrooke, celle qui avait adopté Henry, celle qui avait choisi Emma.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Voilà une petite fin Swan Queen, que certaines d'entre vous voulaient ~désespérément~ lire. C'est pas flagrant mais c'est une fin SQ quand même...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire quelle fin vous avez choisie x)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. A bientôt !**


	13. Fin 3 : Une Fin Volée

**... et la troisième.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une Fin Volée

* * *

« Papa, Papa ! Maman est là ! » s'écria Bobby.

Il accourut, sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de Regina. Robin était assis sur la souche d'un arbre. En voyant Regina s'avancer vers lui, Bobby dans les bras, il se leva. Regina embrassa Bobby sur la joue et lui demanda d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants pendant qu'elle parlait avec son père. Le petit garçon s'exécuta et partit jouer avec les enfants des Joyeux Compagnons. Regina le regarda jouer au chevalier et au dragon, courant et rugissant, battre des bras comme des ailes devant les autres enfants qui brandissaient des branches comme des épées.

\- « Tu as fait ton choix ?, demanda Robin du bout des lèvres en portant son regard sur Bobby.

\- Oui. »

Robin contint un soupir.

\- « Je lui ai parlé. J'aimerai toujours Daniel. Mais notre amour appartient au passé. Je ne l'aime plus comme je l'ai aimé. Tu es mon True Love, j'ai gâché ma chance une fois, je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se reproduire.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Storybrooke va disparaître , cette réalité va s'effacer et nos souvenirs deviendront réalité. »

Daniel ne fut pas renvoyer dans son temps. Storybrooke s'estompait à la manière d'une photographie restée trop longtemps au soleil. Les bâtiments devenaient translucides avant de disparaître. Cette réalité alternative se gravait dans le marbre. Certains habitants mourraient. Le Granny's n'était plus, sans Granny derrière les fourneaux. Belle avait vu son teint de porcelaine laisser place à une peau reptilienne et à des yeux jaunes qu'elle n'avait connu que de Rumpelstilskin. Elle pleurait désormais la mort de son défunt mari et de son destin. La dague était désormais gravé de son nom. Henry s'était effacé. Et le couple Charming ne se connaissait plus, séparé désormais par la réalité de leurs destins respectifs. Hook était porté disparu Emma pleurait son absence, bien qu'elle ne tarderait plus elle-même à cesser d'exister. Sa nature de Sauveuse la condamnait à survire aux autres, pour un temps du moins.

L'horloge du clocher se figea. Le clocher perdit de ses couleurs et, juste avant de disparaître, il sonnait douze fois, comme un glas. Le son raisonna dans la forêt, où Storybrooke n'était plus et il n'y avait alors plus personne pour l'entendre.

* * *

Bobby réajustait le chapeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier était bien trop grand pour lui et tombait tout le temps devant ses yeux. Il jouait au dragon et au chevalier avec ses amis. Il mimait un dragon, criant et agitant ses bras comme des ailes.

Regina revenait de Huntington en compagnie de Robin. Ils revenaient victorieux, avec un butin colossal, à faire pâlir le roi Midas. Regina ôta le fourreau de sa ceinture et le posa sur une souche, près du feu. Robin portait déjà la bonne nouvelle à leurs compagnons. Gertrude attrapa Regina contre elle et la serra si fort que cela lui coupa le souffle.

\- « J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas !

\- Cela a été plus long que prévu, expliqua Regina. Le carrosse qui transportait les trésors du roi George ont été retardé du fait de la tempête hier soir.

\- Je comprends... Vous n'avez pas eu de problème ?

\- Il y avait un garde dans le carrosse que l'on n'avait pas soupçonné mais Petit Jean l'a neutralisé facilement.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, rit Gertrude. Il pourrait venir à bout d'un sanglier. Oh, j'ai préparé une bonne soupe au lard.

\- Nous mourrons tous de faim, se réjouit Regina. Bobby a été sage.

\- Un peu ailleurs pour la lecture aujourd'hui mais il n'était pas le seul.

\- Quel était le livre ?,

 _\- Her Handsome Hero_. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de commenter l'histoire. »

Gertrude partit voir ce qu'il advenait de la soupe. Le potage mijotait dans une une large marmite qui avait dû servir à nourrir les chevaliers lorsqu'ils campaient sur le champ de bataille.

Regina s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle reposait enfin ses jambes depuis leur grande épopée de la nuit. Elle but un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer. Robin sauta par-dessus le tronc d'arc et s'assit à côté d'elle, de bonne humeur. Regina observait, attendrie, son fils jouer avec ses amis, en toute quiétude.

« A quoi penses-tu, milady ? »

Sa vie était pleine de rebondissements, d'aventures mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle trouvait le plus exaltant dans sa vie. Elle avait choisi l'amour au pouvoir et cela, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever.

« Je n'aurais pu choisir un bonheur plus radieux. Vous êtes tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter. »

Robin porta son regard sur Bobby. Il comprenait et pour cause : il pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Huntington est une région en Angleterre, du côté de York. A travers l'Histoire, Robin des Bois a connu beaucoup de changements de statut : héros ou scélérat, paysan ou petit noble. Dans une pièce élisabéthaine, il devient « Robert, comte de Huntington » dans _La Chute et la Mort de Robert Fitz Ooth, Comte de Hungtington_. (information trouvée dans _Dictionnaire amoureux du Crime_ de Alain BAUER)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire quelle fin vous avez choisie x)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. A bientôt !**


End file.
